Whispers in the Dark
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: This is kind of an odd story. Something happens to Pan and Bra that makes them fall in love with the two most unlikely people.What happened to them, who are these two people? Read and find out. Pairing: T/B P/G
1. Trouble

**Okay, I know this will be a bit weird…. Okay a lot weird, but this is going to be a Pan/Goten Trunks/Bra fic. So if you don't like incest, then don't read. Don't ask where I came up with this idea, it just sort of came to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I'm not quite sure who it belongs to, and I'm too lazy to look it up on Google. I also do not own the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.**

**WARNING:RAPE, INCEST, LEMON, LIME… POSSIBLE SPANKING. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE. I don't want to get reviews saying how wrong it is. So you've been warned.**

**Pan: 15**

**Goten:19**

**Bra:16**

**Trunks:20**

**Make up all other ages as you wish. Pan and Bra have to be minors in this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day in Mount Paozu. The sun was shining, and the trees were swaying in the breeze, except for one poor tree who became the victim of a sparring accident. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Pan and Goten decided to spar. Poor little guy never had a chance, but anyways, let's go to our fighters.

Pan was flying in the air, a big smirk on her face, and poor Goten was flat on his back next to the poor dead tree.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Goten." Pan yelled, floating down and landing on the ground a few feet away.

"You caught me by surprise, but that won't happen again." he said, appearing in front of her and punching her in the gut. She gasped out of surprise and flew back, falling on her butt. When she stood up Goten was smiling while laughing.

"No fair." Pan yelled, walking up to him. She put her hand on her hip, and glared at him, while he just looked at her.

"You shouldn't have challenged me, Panny." he said, knowing she would kill him for using the nickname. Just as he suspected, Pans glare got more deadly.

"I told you not to call me that." she growled. Gotens smile just got wider, and he put an arm around her shoulders' lazily.

"Come on, Pan-chan, don't get mad because I kicked your ass." Goten said, smirking slightly. Pan looked at him, but one look at his eyes, and she couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed and smiled, grabbing his arm, and looking at his watch.

"I have to go, Uncle G, I'm meeting Bra at her house." Pan sighed.

"You don't sound very happy about it. And stop with the uncle, it makes me feel old." Goten said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"That's why I do it. I know it annoys you." she smirked. "And I'm not. She's insisting on helping me get ready for my date."

"Date?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Yes. Kevin, from school asked me on a date." Goten stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kevin Shindo, from the football team?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Pan, he's bad news. I don't think you should go out with him." Goten said, looking at his niece.

"They're only rumors, Goten. And I can take care of myself."

"Pan-" he started.

"I have to go before Bra comes and drags me to her house. I'll be careful, I promise." she reassured him, before taking off into the sky.

'_You better, Panny.' _Goten thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're late." Bra said, as she opened her bedroom door, dragging Pan into the room.

"I was sparring, lost track of time." the dark haired girl replied, sitting on Bra's pink bed. She looked around the sickening pink room. "How the hell can you stay in a room with this much pink?" she asked.

"I like pink. Not the point, now we're going to have to work fast. Go take a shower, I'll pick out an outfit." the blue haired, princess said.

"As you command, Princess. Pain in the Ass" Pan said, mumbling the last word.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm taking a shower." Pan replied, going into the yellow bathroom, and turning on the shower. She turned the water on and stripped her clothes, stepping in. She relaxed when the hot water his her aching muscles. _'I can't believe me and Goten trained for over four hours.' _she thought to herself. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered it through her hair before rinsing it out. After conditioning it, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Her clothes were gone, so she grabbed a towel to wrap around her hair, then another one to wrap around herself. She exited the bathroom and saw Bra looking through her closet, throwing clothes onto her bed and the floor.

"Glad your out. I have found the perfect outfit for you." Bra announced. "Now, let's get started on your makeup." she said, taking out her little kit of death….I mean her makeup kit. Pan slowly backed up until she was against the wall. With no where else to go, she sighed, and sat down at Bra's vanity, and let the pink obsessed saiyan princess have her way with her.

After ten minutes of excruciating pain way to painful to describe, Pan's makeup was done. Next, Bra started working on her hair. She grabbed her curling iron, and started curling it. She left the bangs as they were, and grabbed some hairspray, and started spraying the shit out of the poor quarter saiyans hair. Finally she was done with Pans hair. Bra grabbed her hand and led her over to the bathroom, while handing her an outfit.

"Go put this on." she ordered. Pan sighed, and put the outfit on. She opened the door and heard Bra gasp. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!" she yelled. Pan turned to the mirror, and her eyes widened. She was wearing a low cut, red tank top, a very tight black skirt, and knee high black leather boots. Her hair framed her face in layers of curls, and her makeup made her look vamped.

"You don't think it looks too, hookerish?" she asked, still looking at herself.

"No. You said he was taking you to that metal club, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, this is the perfect outfit. It's gothic, with a punk kick ass look to it." Pan laughed.

"I guess you're right." Pan said. She looked at the clock on Bra's nightstand and smiled. "It's eight thirty, I better get going. He's meeting me at the club."

"Good luck, Pan. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bra said with a wink. Pan blushed and walked out of the room, bumping into Trunks.

"Sorry." he said, his eyes widening when he looked at her. "Wow, you look nice. Where you going?"

"I have a date with Kevin tonight." she said. Trunks tensed but didn't say anything.

"Be careful, okay, Panny? I don't want you getting hurt." he said.

"I will be. Goten told me the same thing." she said. "Talk to you later, Trunks." she said, as she pushed past him and headed down the stairs. She walked out the door, and made her way down the street, heading for town. She caught a cab once she got closer to the city, and about ten minutes later, she arrived at Dark Poison. She saw Kevin leaning against the brick wall, dressed in black. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." he said, walking up to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Hi." she said, blushing at the contact. He smiled and led her to the door. He looked at the bouncer, who nodded and let them in. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my friends brother." Kevin replied, leading her into the dance club. She was in aw. All around her there were people dressed in either, black, red, or both, dancing everywhere. Bodies were swaying, people were making out. It was awesome. "Come on." Kevin said, leading her onto the dance floor. The song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet came on, and the two started dancing. Pan moved her hips to the beat like a trained dancer. Soon a group started to form around the two as they danced. When the song ended, Kevin and Pan looked around and looked at the people applauding them.

"You're a good dancer." he told her, as he led her to the bar.

"You're not so bad yourself." she replied, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked, looking at them.

"Two Russian Rolette shots." Kevin said. Pan looked at him, and nodded.

'_What could one little drink hurt?' _Pan thought to herself. The bartender brought the drinks over, and Kevin downed his in one gulp. He looked at Pan, who was looking at her drink.

"Come on, babe, just down it." he said. Pan nodded, and downed the shot. Her face twisted in a grimace, it tasted awful.

"That's… wow." she answered, putting her hand on her head. Kevin smirked, and ordered another round. The shots came, and again he downed his. "You can have mine." Pan said, not wanting to drink anymore of it, her head hurt when she finished it. Kevin drank hers and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, as the pain started to subside. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. She walked with him through the streets, sneaking glances at him, catching him doing the same.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere quiet." he said. They turned a corner, and went up the path that led to the park. He led her through the park and towards a path she didn't even know was there. They came into a clearing, with nothing but trees, and grass. Kevin turned and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise, which let him stick his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'_Wow, I must be the luckiest girl in the world.' _she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten was sitting in his room staring up at the ceiling when he got the feeling that something was wrong. He stood up, and just as he was about to open his door, it burst open and Pan ran in, throwing her arms around her uncle. She buried her head in his chest, crying hysterically. Goten was surprised to say the least. He looked down at her and noticed bruises covering her arms, and her skirt was ripped. Her shirt was also ripped, hanging off her body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Pan, what happened. What's going on?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I…didn't…he….wouldn't." was what Goten caught out of her sentence.

"Pan, please calm down and tell me what happened. I didn't understand a word of that." he said, pulling away from her so he could look at her. Pan had her head down, staring at the floor. Goten gently tilted her head up. Her face was bruised, and she had a large cut on her left cheek. He touched it, and she flinched. "What happened to you?" he whispered, more to himself then to her. He moved his arm around her waist, and led her over to his bed. He sat down, and leaned against the headboard, while she crawled onto his lap, burying her head back in his chest. He tightened his grip around her, and held her to him.

"I…Kevin…r-raped…m-me." she whispered against his chest. Gotens eyes widened and he looked down at his niece. He balled his hands up into fists, and started growling.

"I'll kill him." he said, his normally soft gentle voice going cold and angry. Pan tensed at his tone and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Goten." she replied. He looked down at her, getting angrier. He moved his arms from her waist to her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look at her face.

"This is NOT your fault. Don't EVER for one second blame yourself." he growled. "I will KILL the bastard for hurting you." Pan looked at him, more tears streaming down her cheek.

"Yes it is my fault. You told me to be careful and I didn't listen." she cried. "It's all my fault. I couldn't even fight back. I'm so god damned weak." she yelled. Goten looked down at her and pulled her back to his chest, letting her cry.

"How did he?" Goten whispered, not meaning to say it out loud. Pan trembled and took a deep breath.

"We were in the park and he led me down a path. We came into a clearing and there was nothing much trees and grass. He kissed me and I kissed him back." she said, taking another deep breath.

_~Flashback~_

_Kevin had pushed Pan against one of the trees, attacking her neck with his mouth. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes closed. The feeling was new to her, but something didn't feel right. She felt his hand move up her skirt, and rest on her thigh, drawing small circles. His other hand was moving up her shirt, squeezing her breasts. She opened her eyes and pushed him off._

"_Stop. This is, too fast." she said. Kevin growled, and pushed her back against the tree, covering her lips with his own. She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off of her, but he was strong, and she was afraid. Pan started pounding her hands on his chest, punching him. He pulled away and slapped her hard across the face. Her head spun to the side. 'He's not human.' She thought to herself._

"_Shut up, and stop fighting." he growled, pulling her towards him, then slamming her back against the tree. She gasped in pain as one of the branched sliced at her back. He pinned her to the tree with his body, while he used his hands to reach under her skirt. She started whimpering when he shoved a finger inside her._

"_STOP!" she screamed, trying to hold back tears. He pulled away from her neck to look at her a smirk on his face._

"_I'm not stopping. Not until I get what I want." he said. He tore her panties right off her body, and pushed her skirt up, using one hand to keep her pushed back against the tree. He used the other to unbuckle his belt, and undo his pants. He pulled his boxers down, low enough to reveal his erection. Pans eyes widened at how huge it was._

"_Please don't." she whimpered. Please, please don't." Kevin looked at her, and in one swift motion, impaled her into himself. She screeched in pain, her arms moving everywhere. Kevin kept a firm hold on her hips, and moved her up and down, making sure he brought her down hard, onto him. Her screams got louder and louder, as he thrust harder. He used his teeth to rip her shirt, and pull her bra down. He started sucking on her nipples. She was crying hard now, her arms hanging limp at her sides. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted her off of him completely, and dropped her onto the ground._

"_Well that was fun. You're a pretty good fuck. So tight." and with that, he left her on the ground, a crying bloody mess._

_~End Flashback~_

"I stayed there for an hour, in too much pain to move." she sobbed. "I could feel the blood running down my legs. It's hurt so bad." Goten didn't know what to say. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." he whispered to her, over and over again. Her cries had stopped, but Goten could still feel the tears coming down and staining his shirt. He rubbed her back, and soon felt her relaxed breathing. He shifted so he was in a lying down position, and she was on top of him. He rested his head on top of hers, holding her close and protective. _'I'll make him pay.' _he whispered.

**What did you think of my chapter? I hope you liked it.**


	2. We Can Try

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: INCEST, LEMON, LIME, SPANKING, RAPE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ IT. THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to Dragon Ball Z.**

**Pan:15**

**Goten:19**

**Bra:16**

**Trunks:20**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra woke up the next morning and felt something warm around her. She opened her eyes and saw she was sleeping on Trunks. She heard voices and saw the TV on.

'_We must have fallen asleep. Still, I wonder how we got in this position.' _she thought to herself. Oddly, she didn't seem creped out. She felt safe and warm. She put her head back against his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt his body shift under hers, and his arms move from around her. He yawned and looked down.

"Wake up B-chan." he said, his voice still sleepy. Bra opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm tired." she said, looking at the clock. It read seven thirty.

"Come on." he said, pushing her forward and slipping out from behind her. He stood up and headed upstairs, turning around when he didn't hear her following. She was lying on the couch, her eyes closed. "Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming?"

"Carry me." she replied. Trunks sighed and walked over, then lifted her up bridal style, and headed for the stairs. He felt Bra move around in his arms, trying to get comfy. He looked down at her and smiled.

'_She always seems so happy. I wonder what happened in her nightmare to make her shake like that though.' _Trunks thought, thinking back to earlier that morning, when woke up and saw her shaking in her sleep. He had picked her up and held her, trying to stop the shaking.

Trunks opened the door to her room, and put her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed the top of her head, and left the room, heading into his own. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, planning on catching another few hours sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over at the Son residence, Goten was just waking up, cursing the sunlight shining through his window. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He looked down at Pan who was still in the outfit from last night. Goten moved his hand that was on her upper back, and started massaging it through her hair. With his other hand he pulled her small body closer. She surprised him by snuggling closer, pushing her body up against his. He watched her, and saw her brown eyes open. She lifted her head off his chest and looked around, blinking to clear some of the sleepiness. Pan looked up at Goten, and smiled slightly. He smiled back, and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She looked down and shook her head, placing it back on his chest.

"Sore." she answered, closing her eyes again. Goten rested his head in her hair, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He felt Pan sigh, and shake her head.

"It's not your fault." she said.

"Not yours either."

"It's his." she finally said, not wanting to argue with her uncle. Goten nodded, and hugged her close. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, and she smiled back. They looked at each other without speaking, their faces getting closer and closer. Their noses were about to touch when there was a knock on the door. Quickly they both pulled away, blushing.

"Who is it?" Goten asked.

"Me" the witch…I mean Chichi said. Goten looked at Pan, and saw her looking at him. She mouthed _"please don't tell" _to him. He nodded, and went over to his drawer and tossed her a pair of cargo pants and a tank top. She headed into the bathroom and he opened the door.

"What took you so long? And who's in the shower?" she asked.

"I was still half asleep, and it's only Pan. She stayed here last night." he said.

"In your room?" she questioned.

"Yes. She came in through my window after getting into a fight with her boyfriend, and she fell asleep in here. I didn't want to wake her up so I let her stay." Chichi nodded in approval.

"I'll let Videl know so she doesn't worry. Tell her to come down for breakfast when she's done." Goten nodded and shut the door, thankful the harpy… I mean his mother was gone. He took a shirt and pair of pants out of his closet, and put them on. Just as he was about to put his shirt on, Pan came out, in her black cargo pants, and grey tank top she left there the week before. She stopped when she saw him shirtless.

'_Wow, look at those abs. He has an eight pack. Damn he looks sexy…. Whoa, stop Pan. He's your uncle.' _she thought to herself. She didn't even notice Goten talking to her.

"Pan? Earth to Pan." he said, waving is hand in front of her eyes. She snapped out of her trance and noticed he put his shirt on.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out on me." he said.

"'Oh. Sorry, Goten. What were you saying?"

"It's alright. And I was telling you that mom wants you to come down when your done, and I told her you stayed here last night because you got into a fight with him." he said, growling the last word. Pan looked up at him, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Goten." she said. Goten returned the hug.

"For what, Panny?"

"For being there and helping me. I love you." she said.

"Love you too." he said, hugging her tight, before they broke apart. They headed downstairs and went into the kitchen, where Goku, Chichi, Videl and Gohan were sitting.

"Morning." Gohan said.

"Morning." Goten and Pan replied, sitting next to each other at the table.

"Why didn't you call us to let us know you were staying here?" Videl asked. Pan had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was a last minute decision. I was tired when I got here and all I wanted to do was sleep." she replied. Videl and Gohan noticed the annoyed tone and dropped the subject.

"Any plans today?" Chichi asked Goten. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Probably go spar with, Trunks." he saw Pans eyes light up at the word spar. He smiled and turned to her. "You coming to?"

"Sure." she replied happily. Her happiness didn't last long though.

"Pan, you need to study for your test next week." Pan looked at Videl and sighed.

"Mom, it's spring break, I'm out for almost two weeks. Can't I study then?" Videl shook her head.

"No, because you'll wait till the last minute. You can skip a weekend of sparring." she said, giving her the look that said _"end of conversation"._ Pan sighed and looked down.

"Fine." she answered. She got up and headed for her house to study. Goten got up just after she left and headed for Capsule Corp to spar with Trunks.

'_Maybe I'll take a detour.' _he thought, veering off his course and heading towards Pans. He landed on a tree branch outside her window and looked in. Pan was sitting on her bed, an open book on her lap, staring at the ceiling. He smiled and opened the window, sticking his head in. "Yo."

"Goten? What are you doing here?" Pan asked, looking over at him. He nodded and stepped into her room, leaning against the wall.

"I'm here to break you out. Come with me to Capsule Corp, you can study when you get back." he replied. Pan smiled, closed the book, and took off out the window with him.

"Thanks, Uncle Goten." she said. He gave her a look and she laughed.

"What have I told you about calling me uncle?"

"Not to do it." she replied sweetly.

"And what did you do?"

"He he, I called you uncle." she answered, a smartass look on her face. Goten smirked and tackled her, making them both take a dive towards the ground.

"GOTEN!" Pan yelled, trying to regain her balance, but not having any luck.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight." Goten said. Pan looked at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could. He put his arms on her waist and tried to slow them down. He closed his eyes, and they crashed. When they opened their eyes, neither moved.

"You okay?" Goten asked from under her. Pan looked down at him and nodded.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." he said, taking a deep breath in.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worry in her voice. Goten smiled up at her.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine." Pan nodded and rolled off him, so she was lying on her back next to him. He sat up on his elbows and looked over at her.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked. She opened her eyes and shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, father, I'm fine." she replied with heavy sarcasm. Goten rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, helping her up.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." he said, his eyes traveling over her body.

"Come on, we better head to Capsule Corp." Pan said, blushing a light pink. Goten snapped out of his thoughts and also blushed. They took off into the sky, not looking or talking to one another.

'_Nice going, Goten, you've now made her feel weird.' _he mentally scolded himself.

'_Does he like me? Like, like me like me?' _Pan thought to herself. Neither noticed they arrived at Capsule Corp until they heard Trunks and Bra's voices.

"Hey." Trunks said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Trunks." Goten said.

"You coming to train with us, Panny?" Trunks asked. Bra answered before Pan could.

"No. I need to talk to her about something." Pan looked at her, and grumbled something about demanding princess's, while Goten and Trunks laughed.

"Come on, dad's not using the Gravity Room for once." Trunks said, heading to the GR with Goten behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, spill. How was your date?" Bra asked. Pan tensed at the mention of the date.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she replied.

"What happened?" Bra asked, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Pan flinched and shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Bra, so drop it." Bra nodded and sat on her bed. Bra shrugged.

"I need advice. I really like this guy, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, like I like him. What do I do?" Pan gave her an odd look.

"Um, I'm not sure. Just ask him. Or drop hints. Ask him how you know if a guy likes you, then see what he says." she replied, not sounding interested. Bra sighed and sat down on her bed.

"How about we go walk around the park." she suggested. Pan shook her head, last nights memories coming back to her.

"I have to go." she replied, running out of the room before she started crying. She ran out the door, and took off into the air, not caring where she went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra ran out of her room and headed for the GR. She knocked and heard the power go down and the door swung open.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

"U-um it's, P-Pan." she said, trying to form words, while looking at her brothers buff chest.

"What happened to her?" Goten asked, coming to stand next to Trunks. Bra turned to him and shrugged.

"I asked her how her date went last night, and she got really tense and flinched when I touched her. Then when I suggested going for a walk in the park she said she had to go."

"Damn it." Goten said, and took off into the sky after Pan. Bra turned and looked at her brother.

"What happened?" she asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I don't know. Goten didn't say anything about it."

"I'm worried about her. Something bad happened. Before she left, she was almost close to tears." Bra said, looking down. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Don't worry B-chan, I'm sure she'll be alright." he said, a reassuring smile on his face. Bra smiled back. Trunks moved his hand and motioned towards the house. "Go get your training clothes on, we'll spar." Bra did as told and went to get her fighting gi on, while Trunks when back in the GR.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pan was sitting at her favorite place looking into the water. She was in a small cave, that had crystals in the rocks. There was a small pool in the very back, that had deep blue water. Pan was sitting on the edge of the rock, swishing her feet in the water, trying to calm herself. She jumped about a mile in the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's only me." Goten said, looking at his niece, worry written on his face.

"I'm fine." she said, looking into the water. Goten sat down cross legged next to her and put his arm around her waist, lifting her onto his lap. Instead of pulling away, she sighed, and leaned back against him, trying to hold back her tears.

"Pan." he said, turning her so he could look at her. She looked up at him, her tears threatening to spill. "I won't think you're weak if you cry." he said. At these words, Pan let her tears fall, while Goten embraced her. "It's okay, Panny. I'm here, I'll protect you." he whispered, rocking her gently.

"I'm afraid, Goten. He wasn't human. He was strong, really strong." she whispered. Goten growled and pulled her closer.

"He won't hurt you again. I promise." Pan looked up at him, and he looked back.

"Thank you." she said, her voice so low he could barely hear her. He noticed the look in Pans eyes. It was no longer filled with fear, but love.

'_And is that lust?' _Goten thought, looking into her black eyes. He felt her arms around his neck tighten, and her face got closer to his. _'Pull away, Goten. Pull away. You have to-'_ his thoughts were cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips covering his own. He lost all sense of thought, as he tightened his grip around his niece's small body, pulling her right up against him.

'_Oh god. What am I doing?' _Pan thought to herself, but unable to break away from her uncle's embrace. She felt him kiss her back, and it was like she got hit in the head. All of her senses got lost, and she tugged his head down, deepening the kiss. Goten managed to find some control, and pulled away. Pan's eyes shot open, and she looked at him.

'_Oh, fuck, what have I done?' _Goten thought. _'I can't believe I kissed her back. I should have just pushed her away to begin with.'_

'_Great, now Goten hates me.' _Pan thought. _"Kami, I never should have kissed him in the first place.' _Pan felt the tears return to her eyes, and quickly pulled away from him, standing up and getting ready to take off. She was about to run when she felt strong arms take hold of her waist. She looked up into her uncle's eyes.

They reflected the same hers did. Love, lust, and worry, were showing clearly in both their eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." Pan said, lowering her head. "I-I shouldn't have d-done that."

"Pan it-" he couldn't finish his sentence, for Pan had pulled away from him and taken off to god knows where.

"SHIT!" Goten yelled, punching the wall of the cave with his fist. _'I've fucked up everything. I can't fall for her, she's my NIECE!' _he screamed inside his head. _'I can't talk to Trunks about this, he'll think I'm a sicko, for loving her like that. I can't lose my best friend. Maybe I am sick. I need to apologize to her.' _And with that thought, Goten once again took off after his little niece, praying she was alone so they could talk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the Briefs residence, Trunks was just getting out of the shower after sparring with Bra for a few hours. He plopped down on his bed and turned his stereo on, letting Skillets, Whispers in the Dark clear his head. He heard a knock on his door, and opened his eyes, then turned down his stereo.

"Yeah?" he asked. Bra opened the door and closed it, then sat on the end of her brothers bed. "What's up, B-chan?"

"Um, I have a question, I wanted to ask you." she said, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, how do you know if a guy likes you, and is it wrong for two siblings to love each other romantically?" she asked quickly. Trunks looked at her for a few minutes, puzzled.

"First off, that's two questions, secondly, if a guy likes you, he'll show signs. And thirdly, it depends. Most people consider it wrong, but if they're meant to be, then it doesn't really matter. It's still kinda creepy though." he responded.

"Oh. What are the signs a guy shows?" she asked. Trunks shrugged.

"He'll hang out with you a lot, comfort you, put his arm around your shoulders, tease you, and-" Trunks got cut off when he felt Bra kiss him. His eyes widened and he pushed her away, looking at her wide eyed. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. Her eyes were also wide, and her face looked frightened. She was blushing a bright red, her hand over her mouth. She got up quickly and went to leave the room. Before she could open the door, she felt an arm grab hers, and spin her around. Before she could say anything, she felt a warm pair of lips press against hers. She felt them pull away and looked up at her big brother.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she said, looking at him with guilt written all over her face and eyes. Trunks sighed and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry to. Listen Bra, we can't, we can't do this." he said, pulling away to look at her.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but…"

"But, what?"

"We just can't B-chan. I'm sorry." he said, pulling away from her and walking over to his window. She tried to hold in the tears, but they came anyway. Trunks heard her sniff and turned towards her. Her head was down, and her shoulders were shaking. He felt his heart break, seeing her like this. He walked over to her, and put his arms around her, hugging her. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I'm sorry." she said, pulling away from his embrace. She looked up into his blue eyes that were so much like her own. He closed his eyes for a minute before speaking.

"Fine. We," he took a deep breath. "We can hide it." he said. Bra looked up at him.

"Y-Your not mad at me?" she asked. Trunks looked down at her, and shook his head. He ran a hand through his lavender hair and sighed again.

"This is wrong for so many reasons. Mainly the fact that you're my little sister, but I can't help how I feel. I do love you Bra, more than I should. We can't let anyone find out about this." he said. Bra nodded and hugged him tight.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I won't. But I need to ask you a few things." he said, sitting on his bed with Bra next to him.

"Alright." Trunks was about to ask his question when he heard Yamcha's voice.

**Well, I think I'm going to leave you there for now. I'm also going to try and make all my chapters this long. Keep in mind I said try. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. A Messed Up Kind of Love

**I don't know why, but I'm in a writing mood tonight. Here's my next chapter, and I hope you like my story so far.**

**Warning: RAPE, INCEST, LEMON, LIME MOLESTATION. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, accept the plot. With that said, please enjoy it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra immediately tensed at the sound of the voice. Trunks looked down at her, and noticed her eyes were filled with fear, and her body was shaking slightly.

'_What's going on?' _he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Yamcha said again, this time his voice louder, and closer. Trunks opened the door to his room and walked out, leading Bra with him. They walked down the hall and found Yamcha in the kitchen. As soon as he came into view, Trunks felt Bra tighten her grip on his arm. He glanced over at her and noticed she was shaking more than before. He looked back at Yamcha.

"What's up, Yamcha?" he asked.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that she's going on a business trip for a few days, and she wants you to take care of some of Capsule Corps papers and business deals. Stuff like that."

"Crap." he said, shaking his head. "But why me?"

"Not sure." Yamcha shrugged. "She doesn't trust Vegeta to do it."

"I'm with her on that one. Anything else?"

"No, that was it. Oh, and she told me that if you were to busy, to have me look after Bra." he said, his gaze turning to the blue haired girl. Trunks looked from him to Bra, feeling her arm tighten considerably on his upper arm.

"Will do. We were about to head out so if there's nothing else."

"Alright. See you guys later." he said, going through the back door. Trunks waited until he sensed his ki level almost disappear before turning to his sister.

"Bra-" Before he could finish his sentence, the blue haired girl turned and quickly buried her head in his chest, her arms going around his midsection. She started crying, and trembling violently. Trunks embraced her tight, concern written all over his face.

"What's going on. Why are you afraid of him, what did he do to you?" he asked, shaking her slightly. Bra looked up at him and shook her head.

"I can't tell you." she whispered, clutching the back of his shirt for dear life. He picked her up by her waist and brought her into the living room stretching out on the couch with her on top of him. She had her head pressed against his chest, still shaking. He rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, resting his head on hers.

"Please tell me." he whispered. "Please. I wanna know why you're afraid of him." Bra shook her head.

"You'll hate me." she said, her head still buried in his chest. Trunks tilted her chin up with his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"I could never hate you. Just, tell me." he said, his eyes filled with worry. Bra looked down, and whispered so softly even he couldn't hear her. "What?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." she said. Trunk sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me right now."

"Thank you." she said, hugging him tighter, nuzzling her head in his chest.

'_I'll find out what happened, B-chan.' _he thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten was on his way to Pans house. He had sensed her ki near there, then felt it disappear. He growled at himself, praying that he would be able to fix everything. He landed on the tree branch like he had that morning, only instead of seeing Pan staring at the ceiling, her head was buried in her pillow, and her shoulders were shaking.

'_I made her cry.' _Goten thought, pain surging through his heart. He flew through the open window and was about to sit on her bed when he heard her speak

"It's all my fault. Now Goten hates me." she said, slamming her fist into the pillow. Goten went over to the bed, and picked her up, feeling her jump at the contact. He pulled her to her feet and against him, resting his cheek on her head. He felt her struggle at first, but then limply wrap her arms around his midsection. Neither spoke for a few minutes, as Goten massaged his fingers through her hair, while she nuzzled her head in his chest.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." he said. She lifted her head so she could look at him.

"You heard me?"

"Yes, and it broke my heart seeing you cry." he responded, looking into her black eyes. She looked back at him and leaned closer.

"If I were to kiss you right now, would you me angry?" she asked. Goten shook his head.

"No." and with that, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her arms tighten around him as if he would disappear. They broke apart and she put her head back on his chest, her grip tightening. Goten smiled down at her. "I won't disappear." he whispered.

"I know. But I don't want to let go." she whispered back, kissing his cheek. He leaned his forehead on hers, and looked deep into her eyes, Pan doing the same. They were interrupted however by Videl calling Pan.

"Pan?" she yelled. Pan gasped and pulled away, looking at the door.

"I'll be right down." she called back, looking back at her uncle. He looked down at her, and let her go. "Don't leave." she whispered.

"I'll be back tonight, Panny. I promise." he said, giving her one last kiss before flying out the window. Pan sighed and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

"Yeah?" she asked. Both her parents were sitting at the table, not looking pleased.

"We told you to come here and study." Gohan said.

"I know, I did." she said.

"I came to check on you when we got home, and you were gone." Videl said. Now Pan was angry.

"You were checking up on me?" she growled.

"Don't use that tone. We told you to come home and study." Gohan said.

"And I did for a little bit, but then I left. I'm not spending my entire vacation studying. I don't want to be a college genius like you. I want to have some fun on my vacation. I'll study at the end." she yelled.

"Pan, you're grounded. You are not to leave this house till the end of your vacation. No friends over, no going to see friends. You are under house arrest." Gohan and Videl said.

"That's not fair! I skipped out on one lousy day of studying!" she yelled.

"You also used a disrespectful tone of voice with us." Videl said. Pan growled, and felt herself about to cry, knowing she wouldn't be able to see Goten.

"And your little boyfriend, Kevin is not going to be sneaking in either." Gohan said. Pan flinched at the name.

"Don't ever mention his name again." she hissed, her eyes narrowed. Gohan growled.

"Room, now!" he yelled. Pan ran up to her room and slammed the door, locking it. She sat on her bed, and punched the pillow, accidentally punching a hole right through it.

"This fucking sucks." she growled, lying down, burying her head in the pillow. _'I wish this was Goten I was resting on.' _she thought, closing her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night when Bra woke up. She was lying in her bed, with her blanket pulled over her. She looked at her clock. It said it was ten thirty. Her stomach growled and she got out of bed, heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. She walked in and saw Trunks sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of pasta.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." she replied, grabbing and apple from the fridge and hopping up on the counter next to him.

"Nice sleep?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically, and nodded. He motioned towards the door with his head. "Dads outside." he whispered to her. She nodded and took a bite of her apple. The sliding door opened and Vegeta came in, looking at them.

"Your mother is on business, and is forcing me to go with her. I trust you brats with behave yourselves."

"Of course." Trunks said, smirking his fathers signature smirk. Vegeta "hmphed" and left the room. Bra tossed her apple in the garbage, while Trunks put some water in his bowl. Bra headed for the stairs, sensing Trunks right behind her. She felt his hand on her back, and smiled slightly, knowing he was there. She got to her door and was about to head in when Trunks spun her around and kissed her quickly, before retreating to his own room. She stood there for a second, dazed, then went into her room. For some reason she was really sleepy. She shrugged and got into her bed, just noticing she was in her pajama's.

'_Did he change my clothes?' _she asked herself, shrugging it off and closing her eyes.

A few hours later Bra woke up in a cold sweat.

'_Damn that dream. Damn him!' _she yelled inside her head. Shakily, she got up, and opened her door, seeing her fathers door open. _'He must be out in the GR.' _she thought. Quickly she opened the door that led to Trunks' room, and closed it silently. She saw him lying on his side, sound asleep. Being quiet as she could, she went over and crawled in next to him, snuggling up to his back.

'_What's that?'_ he thought to himself, turning his head slightly. He saw a strand of blue hair reflected in the moonlight, and smiled. He turned around and saw a pair of eyes that mirrored his own staring back at him.

"You alright?" Bra nodded.

"Bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Bra bit her lip, knowing she had to tell him.

"You have to promise you won't get mad." she said. Trunks gave her a surprised look.

"Does your nightmare have anything to do with Yamcha?" he asked. Bra nodded and he put his other arm around her, pulling her close. "You can tell me anything." Bra took a deep breath before speaking.

"When you would go over to Gotens, and when mom and dad would go out, Yamcha would baby sit me." she began. "W-when he was sure everyone was gone, h-he would t-touch me." she said, her voice shaky. She felt Trunks tense beside her.

"When you say touch you, what do you mean?" he asked, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"T-touched me touched me. All over. My chest, my legs, my ass, my-" she stopped and looked down.

"BASTARD!" Trunks snarled, tightening his grip around her. Bra had started crying and shaking. "How long?" Trunks asked.

"He started when I was four, kept it up until mom let you baby sit." she said through tears. Trunks kept his eyes closed, resisting the urge to go find Yamcha and beat him within an inch of his life, then give him a sensu bean, then do it again and kill him.

"He'll pay dearly." Trunks said, kissing Bra's forehead. She shook her head.

"Don't tell."

"Why?" Trunks growled.

"You're the only one who knows. I'm begging you please don't tell." she cried, her fists clutching his shirt. He hushed her and nodded.

"Alright, I won't tell, okay? But the next time I see him, I will beat the living fuck out of him." Trunks said. Bra sighed and shook her head. "I'll protect you." he whispered, having every intention of keeping that promise. Bra smiled slightly, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her. She knew as long as she was with him, she was safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened?" Goten asked, looking down at Pan who was lying down on her bed, looking up at him.

"They grounded me. They knew I left and I got mad that they were checking up on me so I yelled. Now I'm grounded for the rest of vacation. No friends allowed over here and I can't leave the house." she growled. Goten sighed and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"It's only two weeks." he said. Pan punched him in the arm, growling.

"Only two weeks. Goten, I can't leave the house for TWO WEEKS! That means you can't see me for two weeks." she said, her eyes narrowing. Goten simply smirked.

"I'm seeing you now. And aren't your parents going on a business trip tomorrow?" he asked. Pan nodded, realization dawning on her. She smiled and threw her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her.

"You're a genius." she said, kissing him. He smirked and kissed back.

"Yes I am. You'll have the house to yourself."

"And we can do whatever we want." she said, smiling slyly."

"Exactly." Goten replied, kissing her again, this time longer. But, once again, it was interrupted by Videl. Pan broke away and growled.

"Can't I have two seconds to make out with my uncle without them bugging me." Pan stopped and looked at Goten, who looked like he wanted to laugh, yet looked freaked out. "Okay, that came out wrong." she said. He laughed quietly and got up, flying out the window. Pan smiled and walked over to her door, where Videl was standing.

"Coming to check on me?" she asked sarcastically. Videl frowned.

"No. I came to tell you that your father and I have to go on a business trip and that you'll be staying with your grandmother and uncle while we're gone. You grounding is off the hook, but I don't trust you to stay here alone."

"Alright." Pan said, hugging her mom and going back into her room. She crawled into her bed, and a few moments later felt the other side of the bed dip down, and a strong arm encircle her waist.

"Goodnight." Goten whispered softly in her ear.

"Goodnight." Pan said, pushing her body back to she was right up against him. She felt his grip tighten and soon drifted to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Bra woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and sighed contently.

'_God I feel better now that I told someone.' _she thought, snuggling her body closer to him. She heard a loud knock at his door and jumped, startling Trunks awake.

"Wha-?" he asked, his brain not fully functioning that early in the morning. He looked at Bra who looked afraid. "Under the bed." he whispered quietly, getting up and walking towards the door. Bra did as told, and got under the bed. Trunks opened the door and revealed Vegeta.

"Alright brat, I'm leaving to meet up with your mother. Look after Bra and do NOT break anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Trunks said. Vegeta nodded and headed down the hallway. Trunks closed his door and saw Bra already sitting on the bed.

"That was close." she said. Trunks nodded.

"Too close." he said, walking over and picking her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He smiled and kissed back, gently running his tongue around her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in. She gasped slightly at the feeling. Trunks pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've, never done this before." she said, looking at him. He smiled.

"Well, at least I know you're not being sexually active." he joked. Bra smiled and slapped the back of his head.

"You thought I was?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure. But I know guys are usually all over you." he said. Bra looked at him.

"Is the reason you never liked any of my boyfriends, because you wanted me to yourself?" she asked. Trunks smirked and shifted her up higher.

"Maybe." he said against her neck, placing soft kisses on it.

"You know, there's probably about a million people who will think this is fucked up." she replied, closing her eyes. Trunks smiled and smack her butt playfully, making her yelp in surprise.

"You shouldn't swear." he said.

"You shouldn't slap peoples asses." she challenged.

"I'm older, therefore, I can do whatever I want." he replied, smacking her butt again, this time just a tiny bit harder. Bra pulled on his hair, and leaned her head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm younger. I can do whatever I want also. And you can't stop me." she teased, biting his ear lobe softly. Trunks closed his eyes and set her down.

"Fine, you win." he said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "But just remember, I don't have any problem punishing you if you screw up." he said, teasing evident in his voice. Bra caught on to his game and smirked, deciding to challenge his bluff.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to screw up." she replied. Trunks looked down at her, his mouth slightly agape. She smirked and pulled away from him walking out of the room.

"She'll be the death of me." he said to himself, looking down at the slight bulge in his pants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goten woke up to someone shaking him. He opened one of his brown eyes and looked into the worried ones of Pan.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Pan put her hand over his mouth and pointed to the closet.

"Hide in there." she whispered very softly. Goten nodded and silently got out of the bed, too tired to even bother asking as to why she was making him hide in the closet. Pan got out of bed and made her way over to the door. Gohan was outside holding a suitcase.

"We're leaving now. Be good for your grandmother and your uncle, got it?" Pan nodded and kissed him on the cheek, before going back into her room. Goten came out of the closet and smirked. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, leaning down so his lips were at her ear.

"I really hope you don't plan on being a good girl." he said, moving down and nipping at her neck. She smirked and turned to him, kissing him on the lips, hard.

"Not around you." she said, looking up into his brown eyes seductively. Goten licked his lips and looked at her before kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He moved his hands up the back of her shirt, and slid them around, resting them on her bare stomach. She shivered at the contact but didn't pull away. She felt his hands trail up and gently grab her breasts. She gasped and pulled away. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Goten. But, that's too fast." she said, looking at him, hoping he wouldn't be mad. He nodded and his head and smiled.

"Sorry." he said, walking up to her and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She looked up at him and he laughed. "I'm not mad. Listen to me when I tell you, you could never do anything to make me mad." she smiled and kissed him, pushing him back on her bed. She placed her head on his chest, her body between his legs.

"Goten?"

"Hm?" he asked, his head nuzzled in her hair.

"Is this forever?"

"Yes. I don't intend on ever letting you go. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, and I never want to lose you."

"You won't. I'll always be here." he replied, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt and tracing small designs on her back. She didn't pull away, she relaxed more and nuzzled his neck, placing soft butterfly kisses on it. He was praying to every god out there that she wouldn't feel his erection. Lucky for him, she didn't seem to notice.

"Come on. We better head over to moms house before she realizes I'm gone." Goten said, using all his strength to slide her off him. She groaned, but nodded, getting up and going over to her bathroom to take a shower.

"Wanna join me?" she asked, her voice teasing.

"What will you say if I say yes?" he teased back. She laughed and shut the door, while he climbed out her window and onto the tree branch outside. He looked at the horizon, watching the sunrise. _'Please, Kami don't let me screw up and lose her.'_

**So, what did you think? I really hope you liked my story. Please leave me a review so I know how it is. And I will not accept flames that have anything to do with the pairings. I already told you about them in the warning.**


	4. New Found Mates

**Still no reviews, not that I expect them for this story, but still, they would be nice. HINT HINT!!!!! Here's another chapter for the people who are reading this and not reviewing.**

**WARNING: INCEST, LEMON, LIME, SPANKING, RAPE, MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha ha, you can't catch me." Bra teased, flying down the hallways, her brother hot on her tail.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." he said, reaching his hand out to grab her waist. She noticed what he was doing, and flew upwards towards the ceiling, flipping so she was heading in the opposite direction. She flew into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut locking. Bra turned around, and came in contact with a brick wall. She looked up, and saw the brick wall smiling down at her.

"Told you I wouldn't bet on it." Trunk said, growling softly. Bra backed up until she was against the bathroom door. Trunks put his hands on either side of her head, smirking evilly. "Now, what do I get for winning?" he asked, nuzzling the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and groaned when he nipped the sensitive skin on her neck. "Well?" he asked, pulling away. Bra opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Huh?" she asked. Trunks laughed and pushed away from the wall.

"I asked what my prize was for winning." he said. Bra looked up at him, and smirked, moving one hand behind her back to twist the doorknob.

"Well, I was thinking-" and with that she bolted out the door, leaving Trunks dumbfounded.

"Hey wait up." he yelled running after her again. Bra smirked and hid her ki, then ran into his room, sliding under the bed. She heard the door open, and slid further under the bed, so she was right in the center. "Where did the little brat go?" he asked out loud, looking around his room. Bra had her hand over her mouth so he didn't hear her breathing. She watched him walk to his closet and fling the door open, looking disappointed when he didn't find anything. "I know you're in here" he said. After a few minutes he sighed and plopped down on his bed.

Trunks looked down at the floor, and saw what looking like a sock clad toe poking out from underneath his bed. He smirked and got up, then quickly grabbed the toe, and pulled Bra out from under the bed. She squealed in surprise and tried to get away, but to no avail. She turned to Trunks and they wrestled for a few minutes, Bra almost escaping a few times. Finally Trunks tossed her on the bed and pinned her body down with his own.

"I win." he said. Bra pouted and stuck out her lower lip. Trunks leaned down and took it between his teeth, sucking gently. Bra moaned softly, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist. He released her lip and kissed down her neck, nipping softly at her skin. She moaned and felt his tongue flick out, and trace her collar bone and shoulder. His hands slid up her shirt, tracing small designs on her flat stomach. She closed her eyes, a good feeling washing over her.

'_God, this feels so, right.' _she thought, gasping when she felt him squeeze her breasts. He stopped kissing her neck, and started softly biting her shoulder, his hands pushing her shirt up. He was about to pull it off when she pushed him away. He fell back on his butt, not expecting her action. She shook her head and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But-"

"Too fast?" he interrupted. Bra looked up at him and nodded, looking back down. Trunks smiled and crawled towards her lifting her head and softly kissing her on the lips. "It's okay, I won't rush you." he said. Bra smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where were you last night?" Chichi asked, when Goten and Pan came into the kitchen.

"I was at Capsule Corp." Goten said.

"Oh really. Because Trunks just called and told me to tell you to come over later to spar." she said, turning around to look at him. He gulped and started tapping his foot nervously.

"We were training and it got really late so Goten stayed with me." Pan said. Chichi's gaze went from Goten to Pan, then back to Goten.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked. She turned back to Pan and smiled. "Now, your parents told me to watch you, but I think your mature enough to stay home alone. I'll be sending Goten by to check up on you though." Chichi said. Pan smiled wide, her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, grandma." she said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now I'm trusting you not to get into any trouble. BOTH of you." she said, putting emphasis on the word 'both'.

"We will." they said, fingers crossed behind their backs. Chichi smiled and handed them plates of food.

"I'm going into town for a little bit, you two going to Capsule Corp?"

"Most likely." Goten replied, wolfing down his food. Pan looked at him and laughed, finishing off the last of hers. They said goodbye to Chichi and took off into the air, heading for Capsule Corp.

"Thanks for covering." Goten said, looking over at Pan.

"No problem, you're a terrible liar." she laughed.

"I guess I'll have to work on that if we want this to work." he said. Pan nodded her head and smiled at him. They touched down on Capsule Corp and locating Bra and Trunks' ki's upstairs in Trunks' room. The two headed up the stairs and opened the door, their eyes going wide at what they saw.

"HOLY SHIT!" they both yelled. Trunks jumped off Bra, and looked at them wide eyed, while Bra was trying to button her shirt back up.

"It's not what you think." Trunks said, running a hand through his hair.

"It looks like you two were just making out." Pan said calmly. Bra gave her a weird look.

"Wait, you're not freaked out?" she asked, getting up to stand next to Trunks. Both Pan and Goten shook their heads.

"Well, we would be hypocrites if we were." Goten said, putting his arm around Pans waist. Trunks looked at him, his eyes going wider.

"You and Pan, are together?" he asked. The couple nodded, blushing slightly.

"Wow, we're all really fucked up." Bra said. Trunks smirked and smacked her lightly on the butt again, making her jump slightly. Pan and Goten gave them both an odd look, then leaned against the door. "Come on Pan, I need to tell you something." she said, grabbing Pans hand and leading her to her room. Goten looked at Trunks who was smiling.

"So, your sister?" Goten said, a smirk on his face

"So, your niece?" Trunks retorted. Goten laughed.

"We're going to hell aren't we?"

"Oh yeah." Trunks said, lying back on his bed laughing. "There's gonna be a full moon tonight."

"So?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Full moons are when saiyans get very horny." he stated. Gotens head shot up and he looked at him. Trunks grinned.

"We're getting lucky tonight." he smiled.

"Mhm." Trunks nodded. Goten turned to him and made a face.

"You do realize you'll be having sex with your little sister, right?" Trunks growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Well I wasn't thinking that until you pointed it out, asshole." Goten laughed and tossed the pillow back. "And what about you? You're sleeping with your niece."

"That's different."

"How?" Trunks asked.

"We don't live in the same house, and we barely look alike. You two however, look alike." Goten replied. "It's like fucking yourself." Trunks growled and tackled him.

"Great. Now I'm gonna be thinking about everything that's wrong with what I'm doing." he growled, smacking Goten on the head. Goten laughed.

"You said the full moon makes saiyans horny. You'll be too horny to care until the next morning."

"Yeah but the next morning what's gonna happen?" Goten sighed.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Then stop worrying about it. Do what feels right." Goten replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow, that was deep, Goten." Trunks said, looking down at his daydreaming friend. The dark haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders, opening his eyes.

"Come on, let's go see what the girls are up to." he said, sitting up and walking towards the door. Trunks got off the bed and followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this right?" Bra asked, looking at her long time friend.

"No. But it feels right. I don't know why, but fate has made it so we love our relatives." Pan said, looking out the window.

"My brother told me there's a full moon tonight." Pan turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"And?"

"He said saiyans get really horny on a full moon."

"YOU'RE GONNA SLEEP WITH HIM!" Pan yelled. Bra winced and shushed her.

"I don't know. Not after everything that's happened." Bra said. "I want to though, I love him."

"Me too. I really wanna be with Goten, and since my parents are going to be gone, and grandma is letting me stay in my own house by myself, I think I will." she replied, smiling. Bra laughed.

"My brother is kinky. I think he wants to spank me." she said, blushing. Pan's eyes widened as she looked at her friend.

"Holy crap, that's kinky and wrong on so many levels. Yet sounds so fun." she said, thinking it over. "You gonna let him?"

"Hm, well, I have been a bad girl." Bra said, giving a guilty look that made Pan almost fall off the bed laughing.

"You're such a kinky slut, but I love you." the dark haired girl said, hugging her friend. Bra laughed and hugged her back. Just then her door swung open, and Trunks and Goten walked in.

"So, what are you two doing?" Goten asked, moving over to sit in Bra's moon chair. Pan and Bra exchanged glances.

"Nothing." they said in unison.

"Oh really?" Trunks replied. Pan looked at him and nodded.

"Yep, just having a spanking good time." she replied, trying not to laugh. Trunks looked at her oddly, while Bra punched her in the arm, shooting her a death glare.

"Shut. Up." she hissed, which made Pan laugh more.

"Um, are you gonna fill us in on this?" Goten asked. Bra and Pan looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"No."

"Hm, alright then. Come on Pan, let's head home." Goten said. Pan smiled and nodded, jumping on his back when he turned around. He stopped and looked at her.

"I want a ride."

"Ah." he replied, putting his hands on the back of her thighs to steady her. Bra and Trunks watched them leave before looking at each other. Trunks looked at her and smirked a very mischievous smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You told Pan about that didn't you?" he said, walking towards her. She smiled seductively and shrugged.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she answered, backing up on her bed a bit. Trunks licked his lips and grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Panny, wait." Goten said, trying to open Pans window. She smiled evilly and continued kissing his neck, sucking hard on his soft spot. He growled and finally managed to open the window. He flew in and immediately put Pan on the bed, kissing her. She pulled him down so he was lying on top of her, shoving her tongue in his mouth, battling for dominance.

"Goten." she panted, her eyes looking into his. He nodded, understanding her need and started kissing her neck, tenderly nipping and sucking on her flesh. She moaned and closed her eyes. This felt right, this felt just like she imagined it would. She felt him lift her shirt over her head and kiss her chest. She opened her eyes and saw his brown ones looking up at her.

"I love you." he said, moving up and kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist. While he kissed her his hands roamed over her body, sliding around her back to unhook her bra. He tossed it to the side near her shirt, and let his hands feel her breasts.

Pan moaned when his mouth went to her left breast, still massaging the other one. He nipped it very gently, not wanting to hurt her. Once he felt the left one was hard enough, he switched, and his mouth covered the right. She moaned and her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Goten smirked at her reaction and slowly kissed down her stomach, smiling while he did so. He got to her pants and slowly pulled them down, leaving her in her underwear. She used all her strength to flip Goten over so she was straddling his waist. She kissed him passionately, and started kissing down his neck, sucking hard on his skin. He groaned and she smiled, trailing kisses down his chest. She ran her tongue over his nipples and down his chest, dipping it in his belly button.

"P-Pan." he panted, his hands on her hips. She looked up at him and smiled, pulling down both his pants and his underwear. She looked down at him, and her eyes widened at how large he was. He was even bigger than Kevin.

"Wow, y-you're huge." she said, looking from his erection to him. He blushed bright red, which made her giggle. She dropped her head and took him in her mouth, sucking hard. Goten bucked his hips, bushing himself farther into her mouth. She moved her tongue all around him, sucking and nipping his length. She felt his hands move from her hips to her hair, guiding her to go faster. She smirked and started sucking harder, bobbing her head faster. All of a sudden she heard Goten cry above her, and felt a warm, salty liquid in her mouth. She swallowed, and crawled back up to him, kissing his lips. He could taste himself which made him more aroused. He flipped them again, and slid her panties down, tossing them in the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"You sure?" he asked. Pan nodded. He kissed her neck and slowly pushed in. He felt her dig her nails into in back, drawing blood, a small whimper emitting from her throat. Goten lifted his head, and licked her tears away, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Once he was full inside her, he stayed there, letting her get used to him. When she nodded for him to keep going he slowly pushed in and out. Pan started moaning in pleasure as he picked up the pace, finding her pleasure spot and hitting it every time.

"GOTEN!" she screamed, gripping his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist, taking him deeper. "OH KAMI, GOTEN!" with one final thrust, Goten came, spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both panting, trying to catch their breath. Goten pulled out of her and rolled to the side, wrapping his arms tight around her. He leaned down and gently bit her neck, licking the blood. He groaned when he felt her to the same. He felt Pan snuggle into his chest a soft smile on her face. Goten buried his head in her hair, and drifted off to sleep, holding his newfound mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside Capsule Corp, the only thing you could hear was a slow and steady smacking noise, followed by a yelp. Trunks was sitting on Bra's bed, and Bra was lying across his lap. She bit her lip when she felt his hand come down on her panty clad ass.

"Trunks, stop, please." Bra pleaded. She was on her twentieth smack, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Trunks stopped and looked at her, picking her up and holding her. "Thank you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." he said, rubbing her now red bottom. He felt her shrug and pull away so she could look at him.

"You didn't. I've just, never been spanked before, I didn't know what to expect." she replied, places soft kisses along his neck and jaw line.

"Yeah but still, I went a bit overboard, you're not going to sit right for about a day." he said, pulling her panties down and wincing at how red her ass had become. She winced when she felt the material come down, letting out a soft whimper. Trunks growled softly, and rubbed her butt with his hand. Bra sighed, and relaxed, pushing her body against his. She moved her lower body, grinding against his already hard manhood. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked, biting her ear. He felt her tense and shifted to look at her. She avoided his gaze and he knew where she learned that. "Fucking bastard." he growled. Bra shook her head and kissed him, pressing herself against him.

"Please Trunks, forget all of that. Forget everything, please." she whispered, her voice pleading. Trunks nodded, knowing he couldn't deny her when she used that voice. She kissed him passionately on the lips, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He groaned when she started placing wet kisses on his neck. He growled and fell backwards on the bed, letting Bra take control. She started kissing down his chest, nipping at his skin, her hands rubbing over his clothed arousal. He groaned at the feeling, needing her. She got to the top of his pants and slid them off, rubbing her hand across his boxers before sliding them down and tossing them on the floor. Trunks flipped them both over so he was on top this time. He kissed her neck, and practically ripped her shirt off. She gasped when she felt him unhook her bra and run his tongue over he breast.

"You like that?" he asked, sliding one of his hands down and gripping between her legs. All she could do was nod. When he made sure her right nipple was hard enough, he moved on to the left, sucking and biting, hard enough to let her feel the pleasure, but not hard enough to hurt her. He moved his hand and stuck a finger inside her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing away all the memories of Yamcha out of her mind. Her eyes shot open however when he inserted a second finger.

"Trunks." she panted. Hearing the way she said his name sent him over the edge. Without thinking, he plunged himself deep inside her. She screamed in pain, her nails digging deep into his back. He mentally cursed himself for being so rough, and kissed her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Bra nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"Do you want to stop?" she opened her eyes and looked at his concerned face.

"No. Keep going." she whispered. Trunks nodded and started sliding in and out of her, going harder and harder each time. In a matter of seconds Bra was moaning and panting his name.

"Trunks." she moaned, her legs going around his waist, taking him harder and deeper. "Faster, please." she cried. Trunks smirked and went as hard and as fast as he could, finding her pleasure spot and hitting it. He felt her walls tighten around him, and with a cry he released, collapsing to the side. Bra rolled over and cuddled up to him, trying to catch her breath. She heard his heartbeat return to normal, and felt his strong arms wrap around her small body. Trunks kissed the top of her head, and placed his forehead on hers.

"You feel alright?" he asked. Bra smiled up at him and nodded. She glanced down at his neck, and bit him gently, gasping when he did the same. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Trunks stayed up a little while longer, watching her sleep.

'_I pray this was the right thing to do.' _he thought.

**Well, sadly it isn't as long as the last chapter, and I apologize for that. Wait till you see what I have in store for the next chapter. I'll update tomorrow people. Night….Or morning.**


	5. Tearing Us Apart

**WOOT WOOT, I got a review, so in celebration, I'm writing another chapter. I hope you like the story so far.**

**WARING: INCEST, LEMON, RAPE, MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION, YAMCHA BASHING, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ (although if you've made it this far, I don't really think I have to put that warning up)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once so fucking ever. All I own is the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" could be heard for miles around. Pan and Goten shot up about a mile in the air, their eyes wide. Their gazes moved from each other, to the door, where none other than Gohan and Videl were standing. Gotens and Pans faces drained of all color, as they wrapped the sheets around themselves.

"ANSWER US!" Videl yelled, glaring at the two. Pan looked up at them and sighed.

"It's, um, not what it looks like and what are you doing back?" she said, her gaze shifting downwards.

"Our meeting was canceled, so we took an early flight home" Videl said. Gohans glare went from Pan to Goten, who's face was pale as a ghosts.

"Out of the bed, and out of this house, NOW!" Goten looked up at Gohan then back to Pan.

_/"Go, Goten, I'll be fine."/ _Pan said through their link.

_/"Are you sure?"/ _

_/"Yeah. I don't want you in anymore trouble."/ _Goten nodded once, quickly grabbed his clothes and flew out the window, heading to his secret spot. Gohan glared at Pan, while Videl looked disgusted.

"What were you thinking? He's your UNCLE!" Gohan yelled. Pan didn't even flinch.

"I love him." she said simply. Gohans face turned red with anger. Videl turned to him and whispered something in his ear. He glared at Pan one final time and left the room. Videl closed the door and turned to her daughter, who had put on an oversized t-shirt.

"Pan, this is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. You had sex with your uncle. You had sex in general."

"He helped me mom, and I love him so much." Pan said. Videl rubbed her temples.

"There's a school up in the mountains, your father and I were saving it for a last resort, but now seems like the perfect time. We're sending you there to get some hard training." Pans eyes widened, and her mouth opened.

"N-no, you c-can't make me leave. You can't take me away from him!" Pan screamed, glaring daggers at her mother.

"We can and we will. Your father is making the call now, you'll leave tomorrow." Videl said, and with that, she left the room. Pan felt tears coming to her eyes, as she put on some clothes and flew out her window, trying to locate her mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear that?" Bra asked sleepily, lifting her head off her brothers chest.

"I didn't hear anything." he replied, still mostly asleep. He tightened his arm around her, and she put her head back on his chest, closing her eyes. She could have sworn she heard voices, but brushed it off as her imagination. She had almost fallen asleep when the door swung open, revealing Bulma.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed. Trunks and Bra jumped, Bra falling off the bed and onto the floor. She grabbed Trunks shirt to hold over herself, not thinking to put it on.

"What's going on wom- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Vegeta yelled, coming into the room and seeing the little scene in front of him. His eyes went from Bra, (who was on the floor naked, with nothing but Trunks shirt covering her) to Trunks, who was sitting on the bed wide eyed.

"What are you two doing back?" Trunks asked.

"Our flight got canceled and we couldn't get another one till tonight. Please tell me you two didn't do anything." Bulma said, her hand over her mouth. Bra and Trunks looked down and nodded. Vegeta growled menacingly.

"You two, downstairs, in two minutes." Trunks and Bra nodded, waiting till their parents left the room to get dressed. Bra handed Trunks his shirt, and put her own on, tears stinging her eyes. Trunks looked over at her, and watched the tears build up in her eyes. Once he was fully clothed, he walked over to her, and embraced her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be okay." he whispered.

"No it won't. No it won't." she said, her voice muffled by his chest. He sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her downstairs. They went into the living room and saw their parents sitting on one of the couches, so they sat down on the couch opposite them. Vegeta growled when he saw them, his fists clenching.

"What were you two thinking?" Bulma asked, looking at her children with worry. They looked down, not answering.

"Answer your mother!" Vegeta bellowed.

"We love each other." Bra whispered.

"And you think that excuses your behavior?" Vegeta growled. Bra flinched at the tone, and Trunks squeezed her hand.

_/"You need to tell him."/ _Trunks thought to his sister. Bra's head shot up and she looked at him, panic in her blue eyes.

_/"No. I can't do that. It'll only make him angrier."/_

_/"Yes but it will take his mind off of us for awhile."/_

_/"Trunks, I can't."/_

_/"Yes you can, and I'm here. It'll be okay."/ _he responded, looking at her. She sighed and nodded. Her attention turned to her father and mother.

"Trunks helped me though a lot of stuff. He knows everything that's happened in my life."

"So do your mother and I." Vegeta growled. Bra shook her head.

"Did you know Yamcha molested me for six years? Did you know I used to cut? Did you know that I used to scrub my skin until it was raw?" she asked, looking them dead in the eyes. Both of their faces went from surprised to shocked. Bra shook her head, still looking at them. "That's what I thought. Trunks knows all of that, and he didn't think I was weak, he helped me."

"We would have helped you." Bulma said, reaching for her daughters hand. Bra tugged it away, moving closer to her brother.

"No. Dad would have called me a pathetic weakling for not fighting back against Yamcha, you would have sent to some therapist, or hospital for the cutting. Neither of you would have helped me in the least."

"We're sorry, but how were we supposed to know?" Bulma asked. At this Bra got angry.

"You could have asked!" she yelled, her fists clenching, her body shaking. Trunks put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her, not caring that Vegeta was growling at him.

"There's a school up in the mountains I know of. The head of the school owes me a favor." Vegeta said. "I think it's best if you go there." At this, both Trunks and Bra looked up at him.

"No. I'm not leaving." Bra said, clutching onto her brothers shirt. Vegeta growled and stood up, walking over to the couch. Without even blinking, he slapped Bra across the face, then started heading out of the room. Trunks growled and lunged, knocking his father to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled, punching Vegeta in the gut, sending him flying through the wall. Vegeta snarled and attacked Trunks, pinning him to the wall, his hands around his throat.

"Don't ever attack me boy, you'll lose. I'm her father, I will do what I want, you however have no right to do anything that you've done." he snarled, his hands tightening around Trunks neck with each word.

"Let him go, Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta turned to his mate, and turned back to Trunks, punching him in the gut before letting him drop to the floor. He kicked him once and left the room, slamming the back door. Bra jumped off the couch and ran over to Trunks, helping him up.

"I'm fine." he said, standing up fully. Bulma looked at her children and shook her head.

"Bra, go get packed. You leave tomorrow." she said, before heading to her lab. Trunks turned to Bra, and gently stroked the bruise on her cheek. She winced, and pulled away, her head down. Trunks growled softly and picked her up bridal style, cradling her in his arms. She turned so she was more comfortable, and started drawing lazy circles on his chest while he carried her up the stairs. He opened the door to her room, and set her down on her bed. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab her arm.

"Don't leave, please." Bra whispered, looking at him with big blue eyes. He nodded and sat down on her bed, wrapping his arms around her when she crawled onto his lap. "I don't want to leave." she whispered, her head buried in the crook of his neck, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Trunks kissed her head and rocked her.

"This is all my fault. I never should have let this happen." Bra shifted so she could look at him.

"It's not your fault. I pushed you. I'm sorry." she said."

"Shh, this isn't your fault either, so don't blame yourself." Bra took a deep breath before speaking her next sentence.

"I-I think you should find someone else." she whispered. Trunks tensed, and pushed her away, looking into her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because I won't be here, and I want you to be happy." she said.

"I won't be happy with anyone else. I promise that I will wait. When you come back, I'll be here, and I'll be with you." he said, placing his forehead on hers. Bra smiled and kissed him.

"I love you so much." she whispered, hugging him tight.

"And I you, B-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pan finally picked up on her uncles ki down by the river. She landed and suppressed her energy, walking along the river, trying to find him. She looked hard, and found a small path that led to a cave. As she got closer, she realized it was her cave.

'_So that's how he found me.' _she thought to herself. She went into the cave and found Goten sitting where she had the day before.

"Hey." she said. Goten turned to look at her, then motioned for her to come closer. She walked up to him, and he pulled her down onto his lap. She sat sideways on his lap, looking into his eyes. He nuzzled his head in her hair, holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Pan said, her arms wrapped tight around his middle. Goten just shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Yes it is. I should have locked the door, I should have been more careful." he growled, moving his hand and slamming his fist into the ground. Pan pulled away and grabbed his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"It's not your fault. They weren't supposed to be home." Pan insisted. Goten sighed and nodded, not wanting to fight.

"They're making me leave." she said. Gotens head shot up.

"What do you mean?"

"They said there's this school up in the mountains, they're sending me there tomorrow." Goten felt his heart sink at not being able to see his mate.

"They can't do that." he growled.

"Yes they can. Legally, they can do what ever they want as long as it doesn't endanger me."

"Does a broken heart count?" he asked.

"Sadly, no." she responded, playing with his shirt. "Goten, I-I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you find a girl who makes you happy, I want you to be with her." Goten gasped in surprise and looked down at her.

"That will never happen. You're the only person who makes me truly happy." he said. This made Pan smile and hug him tighter, nuzzling his neck.

"We can still talk through our mind links." Pan said, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I hadn't thought of that." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her as tight as he possibly could against him. They broke apart for air, and Pan pushed him down, so she could lie down on his chest. "Comfy?" he asked, running one hand through her long dark hair. Pan smiled and nodded.

"Very." She took a deep breath in, taking in his scent. It was intoxicating, and addictive. "I'm gonna miss you so much." she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too, more and more everyday." he whispered, sitting up so he could lean against the cave wall.

"Can we stay here tonight? Please?" Pan asked. Goten nodded instantly.

"Of course." he said. Pan smiled, and shivered slightly when a draft blew through. "Cold?"

"Just a bit." she responded, her eyes closed. She felt Goten lift her up slightly and move a bit underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw he had taken his shirt off, and was draping it over her. "You didn't have to do that. Aren't you cold?"

"I know I didn't have to do it. And no, your body is my blanket." he said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and snuggled into his now bare chest.

"I want to stay like this forever. I want you to hold me tight, every single night." Pan whispered.

"You will. When you get back I don't plan on ever letting you go." he said. Pan smiled up at him, and kissed his lips. "Come on." he said, standing up, and picking her up.

"Where are we going?"

"The stars will be coming out soon." Goten replied, walking outside the cave entrance with Pan in his arms. The dark haired girl smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for helping me pack." Bra said, sitting on her balcony rail. Trunks rested his arms on it, with his head on his arms.

"Welcome." he replied, looking out at the forest behind the house.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we be together forever?" Trunks lifted his head and looked at her, surprised.

"Yes, Bra, this is forever. I love you so much, it's going to kill me when you leave." he said, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. She sighed and leaned her head so her cheek was pressed into his hand.

"Hold me." she whispered. Trunks smiled, and gently picked her up, taking her place on the balcony, and letting her lean against him. He wrapped his arms tight around her, feeling her relax against him. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." he said, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." he responded, burying his head in her hair.

"Look at the stars." she said, pointing up at the sky. Trunks looked up and looked at a particularly bright star.

"Is it me, or is that one really bright?" he asked. Bra looked up to where he pointed and smiled.

"It's our star." she said, looking up at it. Trunks looked down at her, and smiled, hugging her closer. He soon felt Bra's relaxed and steady breathing, and knew she was asleep. He hopped off the balcony, and put her in her bed, heading for the door. He stopped about halfway there, and turned to her.

"Fuck it." he said, locking the door and taking his shirt off. He walked back over to the bed, and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist so he was spooning her. He pulled her body close to his, and rested his head on the back of her neck, falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, we better get you home before you get in even more trouble." Goten sighed, holding Pan tight around the waist. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. They had just woken up from their night together in their cave.

"I want a kiss before we leave."

"Believe me you'll be getting plenty before you leave." he said, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his arms to her thighs, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. He pinned her tongue down and smirked, then frowned when she pinned his. They broke apart for air, and looked at each other. Neither had noticed they were in the air, on their way to Pans until they saw her house beneath them. Pan sighed and felt her heart sink. Goten landed on the tree branch outside her room, and Pan opened the window, jumping inside.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking in her closet and seeing it empty.

"What?" Goten asked, going into the room.

"They packed all my stuff for me." she replied, staring at her bare closet. She growled and opened her bedroom door, and headed down the stairs, Goten right behind her. She saw her parents in the living room, and her suitcases near the door. They looked up when the couple entered, a growl coming from Gohans throat. To Gohans surprise, Goten growled back.

"Well, I can see you want me out as soon as possible. Bye." she said, grabbing two of her suitcases.

"We only packed for you. We're waiting for Bra." Videl said. Both Goten and Pan froze.

"Bra?" they said.

"Yes. Bulma and Vegeta walked in on her sleeping with Trunks." Videl said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Why the hell do you sound so disgusted. They love each other, it shouldn't matter." Pan said, anger in her voice.

"It's not natural." Videl said. "And neither is sleeping with your uncle."

"You know what. I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Shut the fuck up." Pan said, glaring at her mother. "You have no fucking right to tell us who to love. It's none of your business. Sorry if I'm a disgrace to you."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Gohan growled.

"She's right." Goten said,, glaring at his brother. "Why the fuck should any of you care. You didn't care before when we hung out. You don't give a damn about her, you just care about your reputation."

"That's not true." Gohan said.

"Wanna bet?" Goten retorted. Videl watched the scene before she spoke.

"Pan, why did you leave that sweet boy, Kevin, for your uncle?" she asked. Pan visibly flinched at the name, and Goten growled. Her turned to Pan and looked at her.

"You never told them?" he asked. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Tell us what?" Gohan asked. Pan looked up at Goten, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"He raped me." she whispered. Videl and Gohan looked at each other then at her.

"You're lying. You just don't want to get in any more trouble." Videl said. Pans head shot up, tears coming to her eyes. Goten looked at Videl speechless.

"Why the FUCK would she lie about something like that?" Goten asked, putting emphasis on 'fuck'.

"So she doesn't get in more trouble." Gohan said. "She could easily fight back against anyone."

"Not when she's terrified and in shock. Do you honestly believe she would lie?" Goten yelled.

"Stop, Goten. Please." Pan said, her head down, tears about ready to fall. Goten glared at his brother but stayed silent. They heard a car outside the house and headed outside. Bra was holding a few suitcases, putting them into capsules. She looked like she'd been crying. Pan walked over to her friend and hugged her tight.

"We'll see them soon." Pan whispered, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Alright brats, a car is going to pick you up in a few minutes, and take you to the school." Vegeta said, glaring at them all. Pan and Bra glared back, then walked over to their mates and kissed them. Both sets of parents turned away in disgust.

"I'm gonna miss you." Bra said, hugging her brother tight. He hugged her back, nuzzling his head in her hair.

"I'll miss you too, B-chan. Be careful, and if you need me, call me through our link, and I'll come as soon as possible." he said, giving her a soft kiss before pulling away. Him and Bra looked at Goten and Pan and sighed.

"I love you so much." Pan whispered, clutching onto Goten as tight as she possibly could. Goten put his forehead against hers so their noses were touching.

"I love you too, Panny. Remember, we'll talk through our link." he said, giving her one last hug before letting her go. They saw the hover car land, and groaned. The doors opened and the girls walked over to it slowly. Before getting in they ran to their mates and hugged them one last time, tears streaming down their cheeks. Goten and Trunks wiped their tears away, and kissed them softly, before Vegeta interrupted.

"CAR, NOW!" he shouted. Bra and Pan walked sadly over to the car and got in. The car took off before they could jump back out. The looked out the back window, and waved until they could no longer see their lovers.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Bra said, sniffing. Pan rubbed her eyes and embraced her best friend.

"I know my hugs aren't as good as his, but it's better than nothing." the dark haired girl said. Bra smiled softly and hugged her back.

_/"Hey, baby."/ _Pan heard in her mind.

_/"Goten?"/_

_/"Yeah. I wanted to tell you how much I love you."/_

_/"I love you too. How are you holding up?"/_

_/"Eh. Trunks and I are about to get our asses handed to us by Vegeta and Gohan. I wanted to talk to you before I get knocked out."/ _he said, laughing slightly.

_/"Please be careful, and don't tempt them."/_

_/"I may not be the smartest guy around, but I'm not an idiot."/_

_/"I know. I love you."/_

_/"Love you too. Try to have fun, baby."/_ Goten said before his side of the link closed off. Pan looked over at Bra who was smiling, and figured she must me talking to Trunks.

_/"I hope dad doesn't go to hard on you."/ _Bra thought to her brother.

_/"Don't worry about me. I can take it."/_

_/"Please don't antagonize him. I don't want you to die."/ _at this, Trunks laughed.

_/"He may be pissed, but he won't kill me."/_

_/"I hope not."/_

_/"I'll be fine. I love you, B-chan. Have fun at school."/_

_/"I'll try. I love you so much. Please be careful."/_

_/"I will. Talk to you later, B-chan."/ _Trunks cut off his end of the link, and Bra sighed. She looked over at Pan who was looking out the window. She turned her head and looked out her own window, watching as the city passed by. Soon they would be in their new home.

**Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. I hoped you all liked it. The next one will take place about… four years later. Please review and tell me how you liked it. I do accept flames, but all flames referring to the pairings will be deleted. **


	6. Together Again

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. This takes place about four years later.**

**WARNING: INCEST, LEMON, MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION, RAPE, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I own is the plot so don't sue me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pan was leaning against a tree in one of the forests, daydreaming. She looked up at the night sky and sighed.

'_I can't believe it's been four years. Kami I miss him.' _she thought to herself. She opened her eyes when she saw someone coming her way. She put her hands on her sides, ready to take out her daggers if she had to. She relaxed slightly when she saw the blue hair reflecting in the moon light. "Hey, Bra."

"Hey, Pan." the blue haired girl said, leaning against the tree opposite her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Pan replied, looking up at the sky, then back to Bra. "Where's Kizu?"

"He's back at the house sleeping." Bra replied, looking up at a very bright star. "Our star." she whispered. Pan turned to her with sad eyes.

"I hate these fucking bracelets." the dark haired girl said, yanking on it with all her might. "Why do we have to wear them?"

"Because our parents requested it. They don't want us talking to Trunks or Goten through our bond. It's bad enough we can't see them, they don't even want us to talk to them."

"I hate this. When can we leave?"

"Once we complete our mission." Bra replied, reaching up to touch the hilt of her sword. They heard a beeping noise, and Pan took out a small phone.

"**Hello?"**

"**It's me." **a voice said on the other end of the line.

"**Riki? What's up?"**

"**We have a lead, meet me at the castle in twenty minutes." **he said before hanging up. Pan closed the phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

"Come on, we're heading to the castle." she said, before taking off. Bra ran behind her, and together they made their way towards Lord Gohdas castle. They were met at the front gates by Ayame and Rikimaru.

"That was fast." Ayame said, following behind Rikimaru as they headed for Lord Gohdas chambers.

"What can we say, we're fast runners." Bra smirked. Ayame nodded and became silent when they walked through the door. All four bowed and rose when told.

"I have a mission for all of you. A very good friend of mine was captured, along with his family and friends. You are to go to the Emerald Caverns, and find them. Make sure they get out safely, but be very careful, Tenrai's guards are already down there, guarding them." Lord Gohda said. The four nodded, then bowed before leaving.

"Meet back at my house." Ayame said, heading off towards her home. Pan and Bra headed off towards there house, while Rikimaru went somewhere to meditate.

Once they were in their house, Pan went to pack some things, while Bra went to check on Kizu. She went into the boys room and shook him slightly to wake him up. He opened his bright blue eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice still sleepy. Bra picked the four year old up and grabbed some of his stuff.

"You're going to stay with Terra for a day or two, okay?"

"Okay." he yawned, then rested his head on her shoulder and fell back asleep. Bra sighed and put his items into a small capsule, before heading into the living room. Pan was already there waiting, holding a bag of capsules.

"You dropping him off at Terra's?"

"Yeah. You go meet up with the others, I'll catch up." Pan nodded, and opened the door, taking off towards Ayame's, while Bra went next door to see Terra.

Bra knocked on the door, and a woman around twenty answered. She had dark brown hair that hung in curls down her back. Her cat eyes looked Bra over and she smiled.

"Mission?" she asked, taking the sleeping Kizu in her arms.

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Terra."

"No problem sweetie. Be careful."

"I will." After kissing Kizu on the head, Bra took off into the night, heading for Ayame's hut. She saw the other three assassins coming out of the hut, swords on their backs. Bra caught up to them, and they ran through the forest, letting the shadows hide them.

"Stop." Rikimaru called, unsheathing his sword.

"What wrong, Riki?" Ayame asked, walking up beside him. He put his finger over his lips to shush her, and pointed. The three girls looked to where he had pointed and tensed. There were two guards ahead of them. They blended in with the shadows so well, you wouldn't know they were there until they moved. Pan moved to the left, while Bra moved to the right. They unsheathed their weapons and slowly crept forward, keeping as close to the ground and shadows as possible. Once the guards turned their backs, they sprang, slicing both their throats. The guards dropped to the ground, and Pan picked up a few hand grenades that one of them was holding, while Bra picked up a few smoke bombs.

"Come on, we must hurry." Rikimaru said, taking off into the night.

"I swear if he didn't have missions to go on he would go crazy." Ayame muttered, running after him with Pan and Bra behind.

A few hours later Rikimaru stopped in a small clearing filled with trees. He looked around and shook his head.

"We'll rest here, then continue our journey tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Bra said, grabbing onto a tree branch and lifting herself up. She leaned up against the tree trunk, and stretched out on the branch, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Pan?" Ayame asked, stretching out on the grass.

"Yeah?"

"Who is it that you two are always thinking about?"

"Ayame." Rikimaru cut in. "It's none of your business."

"Sorry. I was just curious." she said, sticking her tongue out when Rikimaru's back was turned.

"I saw that." he said, sitting in a meditating position. Ayame turned back to Pan, who was looking at the sky.

"Well?" she whispered, so Rikimaru wouldn't hear.

"Our mates." she whispered.

"Mates?" Rikimaru asked. It was Ayame's turn to scold him.

"Stop eavesdropping, Riki." she mimicked. He just grunted and turned back around, rubbing his temples, and muttering something about annoying females. "Now, you were saying?" she said sweetly.

"It's a really long, complicating story." Pan said, turning her gaze from the sky to Ayame.

"I have time."

"'Long story short, Bra's mated with her brother, and I'm mated with my uncle. There's only a four year difference between me and my uncle, and a five year difference between Bra and her brother. Our parents were disgusted and said it was wrong so they sent us here. Haven't seen, or spoken to them since." Pan sighed and looked up at the sky before speaking again. "Go ahead, tell me how wrong, and how sick it is."

"Actually, I was going to say that your parents and Bra's parents need their asses kicked." Pan looked at her, surprised.

"You don't think it's wrong?"

"I admit it's a little weird, but if you truly care for each other, then it's fine. You can't control how you feel. Besides, they shouldn't care as long as you're happy."

"That's what we said. Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way. I'm so afraid that when we go back, they'll have found someone else."

"They won't." Rikimaru said, turning around so he was facing them. "You four obviously share a strong bond, they won't find anyone else."

"How do you know? Sure it's a strong bond, but we haven't had any contact with them for four years." Bra said, jumping down from her tree to join them. Pan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I tried but couldn't. Now back to the question, how do you know?"

"Call it male intuition. If they love you as much as you love them, then they won't even try to find someone else." Bra and Pan looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Riki." they said. He nodded and went back to meditating.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Pan said, lying back down on the grass. Bra and Ayame took her advice and stretched out beside her.

"Try and get some sleep, Riki." Ayame said, before turning her back on him and closing her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra woke up to someone nudging her side. She opened her eyes and saw Riki about to give her a soft kick to the side.

"Do it, and I break your face." she growled. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared. He went over to Ayame and tried to wake her up. Bra had just about woken Pan up when she heard Rikimaru yell.

"Son of a thousand craps!" he yelled, holding his head. Pan jumped up when he yelled and then turned to Bra, who was trying her best not to laugh. On the ground at Rikimaru's feet, was a small dagger. Both teens looked at Ayame, who was also trying not to laugh.

"I told you to never stand in front of me when you wake me up." she said.

"So you threw a fucking dagger at me?" he growled, moving his hand to reveal a large cut across his forehead. Pan and Bra couldn't hold it in any longer, and collapsed to the ground laughing. He growled and pulled his mask back up, grabbing his sword. "Come on, it'll be dark soon."

Once the girls were able to catch their breath, they headed out, once again, letting the shadows hide them. They came to a waterfall a few hours later. They crouched down and hid in the bushes, watching the guards movements.

"There must be an entrance in back of the waterfall." Rikimaru said. "There's too many guards around here for there not to be."

"There's four guards, one for each of us." Ayame said. "Only problem is, none of them ever have their backs turned at the same time."

"Until now." Pan said, jumping up and running as fast as she could towards the closest guard, the other three following in suit behind her. She sliced the guards neck quickly, while Ayame, Rikimaru, and Bra took care of the others.

"Let's go." Ayame said, running through the water and into the caver behind it. The four started walking through the cavern, staying alert for guards. They came to a fork and looked at each other.

"Bra and I will go this way." Pan said, pointing towards the left. "You two go that way." Rikimaru and Ayame nodded, and took off down the tunnel. Bra turned to Pan and smirked, getting her swords out.

"Did you sense them?" she asked. Pan nodded and smiled. They ran down the tunnel as fast as they could, not bothering to look out for guards. It was only until Bra suddenly stopped, that Pan knew there were guards. She looked ahead and saw about five of them, sitting on the ground playing cards. They could make out a jail cell on the side of them, and saw shadows moving inside it. Bra took out some poison rice, and tossed it towards the men.

"What's that?" one of them asked. He got up and walked over to it, picking it up and looking it over.

"Well, what is it?" another asked.

"It's rice." the first one said, taking a bite out of it. He smiled and took a few more bites, before turning around. Pan and Bra crept closer to the shadows, when they saw him grab his throat. The other guards ran up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" someone asked. He couldn't answer, for the poison had all ready taken effect. His eyes rolled in back of his head, and he died. All the guards unsheathed their swords and started walking around. One got close enough to Pan, and she jumped out, slicing his throat before pushing back against the wall. She pulled her mask over her face, and turned to her left, looking for Bra. When she didn't see her, she panicked, but relaxed a bit when she saw her blue haired friend on top of a piece of wood, high up on the wall. Bra reached her hand down, and grasped Pans hand, pulling her up.

"Alright, there's three left. Think we can take, em?"

"Oh I know we can." the dark haired girl said, crawling along the wooden beam to get closer. The guards had finally sheathed their weapons, and returned to their card game. Bra and Pan looked down at them, and counted to three before jumping down. In one quick motion, all the guards were slain. They looked into the cell and smiled. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, were sitting in the cell in a small circle.

"So, who wants to get out of jail, free?" Bra asked. They turned and looked at them, their eyes very defensive.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked. Pan looked at Bra, and Bra looked at Pan, both realizing they had their masks and hoods pulled up.

"Damn, you don't recognize us, Veggie?" Pan asked, pulling her hood and mask down. Bra smirked and did the same, letting her blue hair tumble down. Every single pair of eyes in the cell widened. Goten and Trunks got up, and walked over to the door, smiling. Goten reached his hand out, and touched Pans cheek.

"It really is you."

"Of course it is. Now back up a bit, we're gonna get you out of here." Pan said. Everyone backed up till they were flat against the wall. Bra linked her fingers together, and mumbled something in a different language. A purple aura appeared around her, then on the cell bars. They slowly started to melt, leaving nothing but a large opening.

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"I learned alchemy." Bra responded, walking over to her brother and hugging him tight. Pan looked at them and smiled, then ran past her father and jumped into Gotens arms. He embraced her tight, his heart beating fast.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too. How come we couldn't talk through our link?" he asked. At this, both Pan and Bra let go of their brother and turned to their fathers.

"Because, they told Lord Gohda to make us where these bracelets." Bra said, holding her arm up. "They prevent us from using our ki, and our bonds." Goten and Trunks turned to Vegeta and Gohan and growled.

"So, it wasn't bad enough that we couldn't see them, you didn't even want us to talk to them?"

"It was for your own good." Vegeta said. "I figured you would find someone else since you couldn't talk to or see them. Unfortunately, I was wrong."

"You're never going to accept this, are you?" Bra asked, grabbing her brothers arm. Vegeta growled and pulled her away. Now, it was Trunks' turn to growl.

"I don't see what the problem is." Goku piped in, looking from his sons and granddaughter, to Vegeta and his children.

"What?" Gohan and Vegeta yelled.

"I said, I don't see what the problem is. I mean, look at them. They love each other. It is wrong because they're related, but if they don't care, why should you? It's their decision, not yours." he replied, smiling at them.

"Ugh, we will discuss this later. Right now, let's just get out of here." Vegeta grumbled.

"No, we'll talk about it now." Bra said. "We're the only ones who know how to get out of here, and we're not leaving until you accept our relationships." Vegeta was about to speak when they felt the ground shaking. "Alright, we're getting out of here." Bra announced running down the passageway with the others behind her.

"Faster." Pan yelled, watching the rocks fall behind them. All of them increased in speed, and got to the end of the tunnel. Bra and Pan spotted two shadows ahead of them.

"Ayame, Rikimaru!" Bra yelled. The shadows stopped and looked back before running towards the exit. They saw the waterfall and gave it an extra burst of speed, making it out just before the cavern collapsed.

"That was close." Ayame said, standing up and brushing off her pants. "Did you two set a bomb off?" Bra and Pan shook their heads.

"No. We thought you did." Pan said, looking around.

"We're being watched. Come on." Rikimaru said, moving into the shadows quickly, the others following in suit. All were silent until they were far away from Emerald Caverns. Bra turned to Rikimaru and made a motion with her hand. He looked at the saiyans and nodded his head. "We'll move quickly, then rest when we get home." he replied. Bra nodded and turned to the others.

"We're moving all night, we should arrive at our home tomorrow." she said, running after Rikimaru and Ayame. The saiyans were barely able to keep up with the ninjas. No one spoke the whole time they were running. Finally at noon, they made it to their village.

"We'll report to Lord Gohda, you take them to your house." Rikimaru said, heading off with Ayame. Bra and Pan turned to their families and nodded for them to follow. Bra was very nervous about them meeting Kizu.

"I need to pick someone up." Bra said, once they got to hers and Pans house. Pan nodded and led them inside, while Bra went next door to get Kizu. Terra opened the door, Kizu standing behind her. He jumped into Bra's arms and she hugged him. "Hey sweetie." she said, kissing him on the head.

"Hi!" he said happily, snuggling his head into her neck. She laughed and thanked Terra. She went back to her house, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Kizu, I want you to stay here until I call you out, okay?"

"Okay." he replied. She smiled and messed up his hair. She walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Pan was sitting on Gotens lap, while Gohan was glaring daggers, Vegeta was glaring at Trunks, and Goku was just watching. Bra cleared her throat and they all looked up.

"I want you all to meet someone. Kizu, come on out." she said. All their eyes widened when a little boy came into the room. He had blackish blue hair, and bright blue eyes. Trunks looked at Bra, and she smiled. "This is, Kizu, he's my son." she said, picking the little boy up.

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed. His eyes immediately went to Trunks, who looked terrified. "YOU KNOCKED UP YOUR SISTER!!!"

"I swear to every god out there I didn't know!" Trunks said, looking at Bra. "Is he mine?"

"Yes, Trunks. He's yours." she said, walking towards him. When she was close enough, she held Kizu out for him to take. Trunks careful picked the boy up and held him.

"Are you my daddy?" he asked, looking into Trunks' blue eyes.

"Yeah." he said, smiling slightly. Kizu smiled a huge smile, and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, holding on tight. He then lifted his head and looked at Vegeta.

"Grandpa." he said, smiling. Vegeta's eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"No. No grandpa." he growled. Kizu laughed and smiled brighter.

"You're my grandpa. I can read your eyes." he responded. Trunks looked at Bra, and she shrugged.

"He can read people like a book. If they're lying, or hiding something, he immediately knows." she said, reaching out to hold him. He happily snuggled into his mothers neck, feeling her safety. She turned to her father and glared. "He's your grandchild whether you like it or not, so you're going to have to deal with it." Kizu started moving around in Bra's arms, wanting to be let down. She set him down and he walked up to Vegeta. He looked up at him with aw.

"Grandpa, up." he said, reaching his arms up. Vegeta growled at him, and glared. Then something amazing happened, Kizu started shaking then they heard Vegeta sigh, and he picked Kizu up. Kizu looked at him, and hugged him.

"Fine. You two do what you please, just, don't do it in public." he grumbled. Bra smiled and hugged him tight, but was careful not to crush Kizu.

"Thank you daddy."

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled. Bra turned to Trunks and hugged him as tight as she could, feeling very safe in his arms. Pan turned to her father, who looked at her.

"You're not knocked up are you?" Pan laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not pregnant, never was pregnant." she responded. Gohan gave a sigh of relief and turned to Goten.

"You hurt her, and I kill you. I don't care if you are my brother. I still think this is incredibly wrong, but if Vegeta can look past it, then so can I." he sighed. Pan jumped off Gotens lap and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy." she replied.

"Welcome." He turned back to Goten. "Remember, you hurt her, or knock her up, you die."

"I got it." he said, wrapping his arms back around Pan when she crawled onto his lap. Bra took her place on Trunks' lap in one of the chairs, while Kizu sat with Vegeta. They heard the door open and Rikimaru came in.

"Well, I see you told them." he said, leaning against the door frame. Bra nodded and Pan smiled. He turned to both Goten and Trunks before speaking. "You hurt them, and I will hunt you down, they're like my little sisters. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." they both said in unison. Rikimaru nodded, and turned his head in the direction of the door. Ayame walked in and smiled when she saw Goten and Trunks.

"So, these are your mates? You know how to pick, em." she said with a wink. Both Pan and Bra blushed, while she laughed.

"Come on, Ayame, Tessu would like to see us." she nodded and the two ninjen left the families to go train.

"I'm tired." Pan said, blinking to keep her eyes open. Goten looked at Gohan who nodded. He picked Pan up and went in the direction, of what he figured was her room. Bra got off Trunks and walked over to her father, picking up the sleeping Kizu. They left the room and put Kizu to bed, before heading to their own room, leaving Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku in the living room. The three stretched out on whatever they were resting on, and closed their eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I missed being in your arms." Bra whispered, her head buried in Trunks' chest. He nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I missed holding you. I missed you in general." he whispered back, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. She slid her hands up his chest and placed them on his shoulders, kissing him back hungrily. They broke apart for air and looked into each others eyes, before kissing again. Bra broke the kiss and snuggled back into his chest, while he pulled her body as close as he could to his. "I'm never letting you go." he whispered to his now sleeping mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goten." Pan moaned into his mouth while he kissed her. His tongue was pillaging her mouth, and she was enjoying every minute of it. They broke apart, panting.

"God I missed that. I missed you." he whispered, kissing her neck softly. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, while he put his arms around her. He was lying on his back, with Pan lying on top of him, her head tilted so her nose was near his neck. She inhaled deeply, his scent filling her senses.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this. It killed me when I left that day." she said softly, her hand gripping his shoulder as if he would disappear.

"You're never ever leaving me again. You got that?" he whispered, his grip tightening. Pan lifted her head and smiled.

"That's good, because I don't plan on ever leaving." she replied, nuzzling his neck. He rested his chin on her head, and closed his eyes, both falling into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in four years.

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked the chapter. I'll update A.S.A.P**


	7. Taken

**I'm baaaaaack. Hope you liked my last chapter. Here's another one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**Warning: If you're reading this far along, you know the warnings.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bra woke up the next morning feeling a great sense of warmth around her. She opened her bright blue eyes, and looked up, her face inches away from Trunks'._

'_It wasn't a dream.' _she thought happily. She leaned forward, and kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed back, and tightened his grip on her waist. Bra broke the kiss and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Morning, B-chan." he said, stretching his muscles.

"Morning." she replied, placing her head back on his chest, her arm going over his stomach. He smiled, and watched at she drew circles on his chest. They saw their door open and Kizu came in, holding a stuffed bear.

"Mommy, daddy?"

"What's wrong?" Bra asked.

"Nothing." he answered, walking over to the bed and reaching for Bra. She smiled, and picked him up, placing him on the bed.. He hugged her, then crawled over to Trunks and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo." Trunks said, messing up his shaggy black hair.

"Hi." he replied, lying down on top of Trunks. He chuckled and turned to Bra, who was smiling, at him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly before putting her head on his shoulder. They heard and knock and Trunks mouthed _'Goten' _to Bra. She nodded and told him to come in. Both Pan and Goten stopped in the doorway, and looked at the scene.

"AWWW." they both said, looking at the happy family.

"Shush." Bra said. "What do you want?"

"Lord Gohda wants to see us." Pan said, tossing her, her assassins gear. Bra nodded, and the couple left the room. Bra and turned to Trunks and sighed. He sat up, and picked Kizu up, then set the four year old back down on the bed, and covered him up.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" she asked. Trunks licked his lips and nodded enthusiastically. Bra grabbed his hand and led him in the bathroom, closing and locking the door once they were in there. As soon as she turned around, Trunks had shoved her against the wall, and kissed her roughly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. He slid his hand up her shirt, and massaged her breasts, playing with her nipples. She moaned in his mouth moving her hands so they slid down his shoulders. He took her shirt off, and moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping and biting the sweet flesh.

"Trunks." she gasped, when he started sucking on her left breast. He lifted his head back up, and kissed her on the lips again, using his hands to tug her shorts and panties down. He felt her tugging on his boxers, and then felt them fall around his ankles. He picked her up by her waist, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his manhood pushing against her. "Please." she whispered.

"Not yet." Trunks said, turning the shower on. He stepped in and once again started attacking Bra's neck, leaving love bites all over it. She wiggled out of his arms, and pulled back a little bit, so she was standing in front of him. He looked down at her questioningly. She smirked and dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth. He gasped and jerked forward, pushing more of himself down her throat. She started sucking, and licking him, gently biting his tip once in a while. She looked up at him the entire time, watching his reaction. She reached around his back and grabbed his butt, pushing him further into her mouth. She felt his erection twitching, about to release. With a cry, he came into her mouth, leaning against the wall for support. Bra swallowed, and licked around his tip, before standing up and kissing him.

"Guess where this erections going." she whispered seductively. Trunks grabbed her and turned her around, pinning her to the wall. She turned her head back to look at him, slight fear in her eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"You'll see." he replied, reaching under her and shoving a finger inside her. She moaned, and knew exactly what he was going to do. He nuzzled his head in the back of her neck, placing soft kisses down her back. She moaned again when he inserted a second finger.

"Please. Please." she panted, wanting him inside her. He smirked, and turned her around, kissing her hard on the lips. He lifted her up, and teased her a bit, sliding his manhood across her flower. He then brought her down, impaling her onto himself. She moaned, and gripped his shoulders, while he lifted her up and down, going faster and harder. "Faster." she panted, her nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Trunks smirked and went faster, thrusting harder, hitting her pleasure spot. "OH GOD! TRUNKS!" she moaned, feeling herself about to climax. Trunks begged himself to hold on for his mate. He felt her walls tighten around him, and he released inside her. He set her down and both sunk against the shower walls, letting the hot water wash over their sweaty bodies. Trunks leaned forward and pulled her towards him.

"Kami, I forgot what it felt like to be with you." he whispered, holding onto her tight. She pushed her body against his, wanting to be closer.

"Wow." was all she managed to pant out. They sat their for a minute in each other embrace, before standing up, and actually taking a shower. They got out, and Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist, while Bra put on her ninja gear. They walked out of the bathroom, and were pleased to see Kizu was still asleep. Trunks gave Bra one last kiss before she left, then went to put some clothes on. When he came back out of the bathroom, Kizu was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, squirt." he said, walking over and picking the boy up.

"Morning, daddy." he said, hugging him tight. "Where's mommy?"

"She had to go see Lord Gohda about something." Trunks answered, shifting Kizu so he was sitting Trunks' forearm.

"Oh. Can I have some breakfast, please?" Kizu asked, looking up at his father with dark blue eyes. Trunks laughed and nodded.

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Frosted Flakes." he replied happily.

"Frosted Flakes it is." Trunks said, walking into the kitchen. He used his free arm to grab the Frosted Flakes off the counter, while still balancing Kizu on his other arm. He grabbed a bowl and some milk, and put them on the table. He set Kizu down, poured the contents into the bowl and gave him a spoon. "Breakfast is served." he said.

"Yummy." Kizu replied, digging into his breakfast. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta came in and immediately went to the fridge, dragging out almost everything. They sat down and looked at Kizu, who was eating his breakfast happy as can be.

"He doesn't eat like a saiyan." Vegeta said, watching the little boy. Trunks looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Before more could be said, the back door swung open and Ayame came in.

"Follow me, now." she said, going to the table and picking up Kizu. "Come on, I'm dropping you off at Terra's." she said.

"Okay." he said, wiggling in her arms to be let down. She set him down and went next door while the others waited outside. She came out a few seconds later, and headed to Lord Gohdas castle, the saiyans not far behind. They ran through the doors and were met by Rikimaru.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"Tenrai is planning an attack on the castle. We need to get ready." Rikimaru said, heading up the stairs to Lord Gohdas chambers. The group walked into the room, and Rikimaru and Ayame bowed to Lord Gohda, the others following their lead. They stood back up, and saw Bra and Pan come into the room carrying something.

"Here's some of the plans the other ninjen have drawn up for your approval." Bra, said, handing Lord Gohda the plans. "There are entrances all over the castle, but if we cover the main ones, we should be fine."

"Very good." Lord Gohda said, nodding in approval as he looked at the plans. He then turned to the saiyans.

"Vegeta, I trust you and your group will be able to help us."

"Of course." Vegeta said.

"Very well. You and Goku will take the southern door. One of you guard the outside, while the other guards the inside." Lord Gohda then turned to Trunks and Goten. "You two guard the western doors. One outside, one inside." next, he turned to Gohan. "You will guard the eastern doors." he looked at Bra and Pan. "You both, guards the northern doors. I know you two will be able to handle it. As for you." he said, turning his gaze to Rikimaru and Ayame. "Rikimaru, you will be on the second floor, and Ayame, you will be on the third. I have other ninjen who will be guarding that area as well. Tessu will be on the forth floor."

"Yes, Lord Gohda." Ayame, Rikimaru, Pan, and Bra said, bowing.

"My daughter Kiku will be staying with Terra. Is Kizu there as well?" Bra looked at Ayame, who nodded.

"Yes." Bra replied.

"Good, he'll have company. You may go now." Lord Gohda said, following one of his most trusted guards out the door to prepare for battle.

"Come on." Ayame said, heading for the door. "Let's go get some more weapons. We'll need them."

"We have any exploding arrows?" Pan asked, walking alongside Ayame. The older girl shrugged, and turned to Rikimaru.

"You did inventory last, did we have any?"

"Yes, about ten of them." he replied. Bra turned to Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta.

"You guys using weapons?"

"No. We'll be using our regular powers and martial arts." Goku said. Judging by his tone of voice, he was ready to fight.

"Alright." the blue haired girl replied, walking down a small hallway, the others hadn't even noticed before. There was a door at the end, with a black dragon on the top. They went through the door, and saw the walls lined with weapons.

"Whoa." Trunks said, looking at everything. Two walls were filled with swords of all kinds, the next filled with all kind of explosives, and the third wall had bows and arrows.

"Rikimaru, are you taking, Izayoi?"

"Yes." he replied, taking a sword off a table in the back of the room and putting it in the sheath on his back. "Choose your weapons and let's get going, they attack at midnight." Bra, Pan, and Ayame chose their weapons, and headed out to the courtyard

"Come on, we might as well take our positions. They say midnight but it could be sooner." Ayame said, heading back inside the castle with Rikimaru.

"See you later, and be careful." Pan said, kissing Goten softly before heading to her post. Bra kissed Trunks and followed after her, while the men went to take their positions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about midnight when Pan saw a flicker of movement in the shadows. She watched the spot, and again saw movement. She turned around, and just as she suspected, as soon as her back was turned, Tenrai's minion jumped out. Quickly, Pan spun around and slashed it's throat, smirking as he fell dead to the ground. Another flicker of motion caught her eye, and she quickly disposed of him. She knocked on the door three times to alert Bra, who then alerted Rikimaru, who alerted Ayame.

'_I hope Goten's okay. They've never fought ninja's before.' _she thought to herself, keeping a close eye on the shadows. She saw a few more movements, but no one attacked. She heard a loud bang, and turned around, giving the other demons a chance to attack. She thanked Kami she was good on her feet, and swung around, slashing them both across the stomach with her swords. She heard another explosion, and ran into the castle, forgetting her post. She heard another loud bang and ran up the stairs, only to be caught but a very strong set of arms. She turned and saw Onikage looking down at her, smirking an evil smirk.

"Hello there, little ninja." he growled, holding her arms down. "We're going for a little walk." he said, leading her up the stairs. They came to Lord Gohdas chambers and he opened the door, revealing Lord Gohda, the saiyan men, Rikimaru and Ayame, and Bra, in the hands of none other than Tenrai himself.

"Good, you got the other one." Tenrai said, his voice demonic. About twenty of his minions came in, ready to fight. "You all, take care of them while we take care of these two."

"As you wish, Master." they replied, getting into a fighting stance. In a puff of smoke, Onikage, and Tenrai disappeared.

"Bra/Pan!" Trunks and Goten shouted, not believing it. They turned to some of the demons and snarled.

"You all are dead." Trunks growled, running at a group of demons.

"Don't!" Rikimaru yelled, but to his surprise, Trunks killed them without even getting a scratch on himself. He turned to the others, who realized the demons weren't skilled in quick attacks. All at once they ran at them, Tenrai's demons never standing a chance.

"Well, that's a knew approach."

"Yeah." Rikimaru said, speechless.

"Come on, we have to get to Tenrai's castle and save them." Gohan said, heading for the door. When him, and the other saiyan men turned around, they saw Rikimaru and Ayame were still in the same spot.

"We can't. The code says, we must never rescue another ninja, no matter what the case." Ayame said, her voice hesitant.

"So, you won't help us?" Goku asked.

"No. If we were to help you free them, we would both be shunned." Just then Lord Gohda came in the room and spoke up.

"I think we can make an exception, Rikimaru. After all, one of them does have a child, and they have both been very loyal since they got her."

"You're saying we go and save them?" Rikimaru asked, completely stunned.

"Yes. Kiku thinks very highly of them both, as she does you two. If it were one or even both of you, I would have them go and rescue you. Now go, who knows what he's done with them, or going to do." Rikimaru and Ayame bowed, and nodded, following the other fighter out.

"Which way is the castle?" Vegeta asked, stopping when he got to the woods.

"We must travel north for five miles, then head east, and finally, west. Then we will reach Tenrai's fortress.

"How long a trip?" Goku asked.

"Around three days, and that's if we hurry and have no interruptions." he answered, heading north with the others following in suit.

"I'm surprised your stomach hasn't demanded food, Kakkarot." Vegeta said, easily keeping up with Rikimaru and Ayame.

"Well, this is more important." he answered, his eyes focused, searching the darkness.

"Finally, you're acting like a true saiyan."

"Come on, we must move quickly, and silently." she said, hushing them. Trunks and Goten were hanging back, their minds on one thing, and one thing only.

Getting Bra and Pan away from Tenrai, and back in their arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, where am I?" Bra asked aloud, rubbing her head. The last thing she remembered was being held by Tenrai, and then a flashing of smoke, and then nothing. _'What happened?'_

"Ah, so you're awake." A sinister voice said behind her. Bra turned around and growled.

"Onikage." she hissed.

"Yes little ninja. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No. Now let me go, and where's, Pan?"

"She's fine, in safe keeping downstairs in the room of illusions."

"What the fuck is the room of illusions. What are you doing with her?" Bra growled. Onikage simply laughed.

"I plan on taking control of her, and letting her kill her family, as I plan for you."

"You won't be able to do it. We're stronger then you will ever hope to be." Onikage growled, and reached through the bars, grabbing her by the throat.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, bitch." he snarled, releasing his grip on her neck. Bra's hand immediately flew to her throat, rubbing the now tender spot while gasping for air. With one last smirk, Onikage turned away from her. He didn't get very far, when he felt something go through his arm. He hissed in pain, and saw a throwing star dug into his arm. He looked up at Bra, who was smirking.

"Who's underestimating who?" she growled. He ripped the star from his arm and threw it to the ground, walking out of the dungeon. Bra leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it until she was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head between her legs. _'Please, come for me.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the room of illusions, Pan was on her hands and knees, screaming. She grabbed her head, feeling as if it would explode. The room started to get smaller and smaller, almost crushing her. Just when she thought she would die, the room returned to normal, but the pounding in her head didn't lessen any. Shakily, she stood up, looking around the room.

'_Damn him.' _she thought to herself, one hand still on her head, trying to get the pounding to lessen. She closed her eyes, and when she re-opened them, Goten was standing in front of her, his hand held out. "Goten?" she asked, walking towards him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. Pan tried ripping her hand back, her palm burning from his touch. "You're not Goten." she gasped, holding her hand. The imposter shook his head, laughing.

"I am the shape changer, Tamu, and you would be wise to stay down on your knees." he laughed, before disappearing. Pan looked at where he once stood, a lump in her throat. She looked down at her burnt hand, watching the blisters rise on it. She felt the room start to shake, and she braced herself, knowing what was about to happen. A shiver went down her spine as the room started to once again close in on her. She closed her eyes and got as low to the floor as possible.

'_Goten, please. I need you.' _she then blacked out.

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm having a bad case of writers block, so sorry if it sucked ass.**


	8. Peace Once Again

**Well, here's the final chapter. **

**Warning: Not even going to bother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story accept for the plot, Kizu, and Terra.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked, flying through the air, watching Ayame and Rikimaru like a hawk, trying not to lose them in the dark. The group had been traveling for just about four days.

"Almost. Once we get through this clearing we'll be able to see his fortress." Rikimaru replied, increasing his speed just a bit.

"We should also be coming in contact with some of his demons." Ayame replied, running alongside Rikimaru. Both started becoming even more aware of their surroundings than before, taking note to every single movement.

"Goten, scout the area from above, see if you find any of his demons." Rikimaru said, slowing down a bit when he saw the clearing up ahead. Goten nodded and flew into the air, flying so he was a little further ahead from Rikimaru. "We should have come across quite a few of them by now."

"Or, they're waiting for us." Ayame said, stopping completely when they were close enough to the clearing, waiting for Goten to report.

"You're right. There's a bunch of them near the fortress. And when I say a bunch, I mean about a hundred." Goten said, floating down. Rikimaru turned to him, and then Vegeta.

"Whatever power Bra and Pan possess he wants. I'm not up on the whole 'saiyan thing' bur if we don't hurry, he's going to either make them his slaves, or possibly kill them."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Vegeta growled, running into the clearing.

"That fool's going to get himself killed." Ayame said, taking off after him with Rikimaru and the rest behind her. When they got to Tenrai's fortress grounds, they saw Vegeta fighting off about ten of the demons, three were already on the ground dead. Each person split up, and took on the demons, the saiyans doing better than the ninja's.

"Look out." Ayame yelled, attacking and killing one of the demons that was about to attack Rikimaru from behind. Goten formed a large ki blast, and killed about thirty of them. Trunks took on forty at once, finally just blasting them to bits. Following their sons examples, Goku and Vegeta did the same. Along with Gohan they easily took care of the surrounding demons.

"Damn I wish I could to that." Ayame said, her mouth slightly agape. Rikimaru was still stunned on how fast they were able to get through that so easily.

"Let's go. We have a few saiyans we need to rescue." Gohan said, following the others through the castle doors, all praying they weren't too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wakey, wakey." Onikage smirked, giving Pan a sharp kick in the side. The eighteen year old opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. Another sharp kick to the side caused her to jump up, making her dizzy. She clutched her head, and heard Onikage laugh, which made her growl. She looked up at him and glared.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she growled.

"Your pitiful attempt to stand straight." he said, knowing it would piss her off. Just as he predicted, she lunged at him, managing to punch him in the gut. He growled and punched her hard across the face, then pinned her to a wall. He looked down at her, his blood read eyes staring into her black ones. She tried to look away, but it was as if she was paralyzed, she couldn't turn her gaze away from him.

'_What's happening to me?' _she asked herself, trying desperately to get out of his grip and break the gaze. He smirked, whispered harshly.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl, and fight, then kill those two worthless ninja's and your family, aren't you?" Pans eyes started to get hazy, a tint of red coming to them.

"Yes, master." she replied, her voice taking on that of a robots.

"Good, now, go find Bra and get her to help." Onikage commanded, letting her go.

"Yes, master." she said, walking out of the room and towards the dungeon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bra was still leaning against her cell wall when she saw a shadow cast over her. She looked up and saw Pan standing there, opening the cell door. Bra stood up and walked over to her friend who entered the cell.

"Pan, thank god I was so wor-" she didn't finish her sentence. She saw the look in Pans eyes. It was one of evil. Her normally black eyes were red, and getting reader, almost completely taking over the black. "Pan?" Pan only smirked, walking towards her. Bra kept backing up until she was cornered between the wall and Pan.

"Come on, Bra. Join me." she said, her voice taking on a harsh, controlling tone.

"No Pan. Snap out of it." Bra said, grabbing Pans shoulder and shaking her. Pan growled and ripped Bra's arms off her shoulders, pinning them against the wall, her nails digging into the blue haired girls wrists.

"Please, Bra. You said you would stick with me no matter what." the younger girl said, looking deep into Bra's blue eyes. Bra was at a loss for words, her body not responding to her actions. She stopped resisting, and just like Pan, her eyes started turning red. Pan smirked and let go of her. "Good. Now, come with me, we're going to take care of some vermin."

"Alright." Bra smirked, walking out of the cell with Pan, making sure to grab her weapons. They ventured down the large hallway, finally finding what they were looking for. There was a small device sitting on one of the tables. Bra grabbed it, and held it to Pans wrist, clicking the button. Pan let out a sharp cry of pain as the ki bracelet fell to the ground. Bra did the same to herself, also yelping, gripping her wrist in pain.

"Come on. Now we can sense their power levels." Pan said, ignoring the throbbing in her arm. She closed her eyes, and found all their ki on the floor below them. "Perfect. Let's meet them at the door."

"Sounds like fun." Bra replied, smirking her fathers smirk, only with a more evil tinge. They walked over to the door that led downstairs, and flew up to one of the beams, and waited for their prey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This way." Trunks said, pointing to a doorway. The group went over to it, and flung it open, running up the winding staircase. They reached the door, and ran through it, stopping in the hallway. "I can sense them, but I can't see them."

"You're not looking up." Bra said, jumping down in front of them, Pan beside her.

"Thank god, are you both okay?" Goten asked, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Ayame.

"Don't move, any of you. Look at their eyes." the twenty-one year old said, looking at the two female saiyans. The males looked at their eyes, and gasped as they turned completely red.

"What happened to them?" Goku asked.

"They're being controlled by Onikage." Rikimaru stated, getting into a fighting position. "I'm warning you now, I will kill them."

"No. We can get them out of the trance, don't kill them." Goten said, looking at Pan. "Please, Panny. Snap out of it. It's me." he said, taking a step towards her. She smirked and lunged at him, punching him in the face, sending him back a few feet. He flipped up and looked at her.

"We have orders to kill you." she said simply, lunging at her grandfather. Goku, being quicker than his son, easily dodged her attack, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I don't want to hurt you, Panny." he said. "You can break through. I know you can." he saw a bit of the red go away, but only a bit. _'Better than nothing.'_

"Bra, snap out of it girl." Vegeta growled at his daughter, looking him up and down with disgust.

"I don't think so, old man. I don't take orders from you." with that, she attacked, swinging her sword at him, grazing his cheek slightly. He twisted around and grabbed the sword, ripping it out of her grasp, slicing her hand open in the process. She yelped in pain and clutched her bleeding hand. Trunks ran up to her, and picked her up, holding her against himself.

"Bra, listen to me. You have to listen. You can break through this. We made it through a lot worse, now come on. You have to break this, you can do it." he whispered in her ear, holding her tighter as she punched his chest and anything else she could hit. He continued whispering soft words to her, and finally felt her stop punching. He loosened his grip on her slightly, and looked down, seeing the red in her eyes almost disappear, but a little still remained. Gently he placed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. At this, she went completely limp, and kissed him back. He quickly pulled away, and looking into his sisters bright blue eyes.

"Trunks?" she whispered. All the saiyans turned to her as she looked around. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to help Pan." Bra looked at her friend and saw her eyes had become completely red. "Goten. Do what I did, it'll work." Goten nodded and walked towards his mate.

"Be careful." Ayame said, leaning against the door so neither could escape. Rikimaru watched on from the shadows, keeping alert for Onikage or more demons.

"Pan." Goten said, stepping forward and reaching out towards her. She growled and went to attack him, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab her around the waist. He pulled her against him and started to purr very softly.

"Listen to me, Pan. It's me, Goten, your mate. Now I know you're not going to let some pathetic demon from hell take over you. You're the strongest girl I know, now your acting weak." he felt her pounding fists stop their actions, her breathing slowing down. He nuzzled his head in her hair and heard her whimper.

"Goten." he looked down at her, and smiled, seeing her black eyes looking up at him, no trace of red once so ever.

"Hey." he whispered, embracing her tight.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain. Right now, we need to kill a certain pain in the ass." Rikimaru said, pushing away from the wall and continuing down the long hallway. The rest followed, both girls walking in their mates embrace. "I can sense him, he's getting stronger."

"Any plan or are we gonna make this up as we go along?" Ayame asked, looking around.

"Well, considering we haven't been doing anything by the rules these past few days, we might as well make it up as we go along." Rikimaru answered, rolling his eyes. They came to a long hallway and stopped. "He's behind that door."

"Let's kick some Satan ass." Bra said, unsheathing her sword while Pan unsheathed her twin blades. They opened the door and walked in, stopping when they saw Tenrai and Onikage. The two demons turned around and smirked.

"So, you broke my spell." Onikage said, looking at Pan and Bra. They growled at him, and used every ounce of strength they had not to attack him head on.

"Yeah, and you're not going to take control of them again." Goku said, his voice somewhat cold. All the saiyans were shocked at his tone of voice, even Vegeta.

"We don't plan to. Now that you're here, we'd rather do it ourselves." Tenrai said, taking a few steps closer. "Come, Onikage, let's teach them a lesson."

"With pleasure." the mutant demonic, thing said. **(wtf is he supposed to be anyways? I've played the bloody game enough times, and I still don't know what he's supposed to be. Sorry, back to the story) **Onikage ran at Rikimaru and Ayame, knowing they were the weakest out of the bunch. As he ran towards them, Tenrai started chanting a spell, his hands lighting up. Once the orb was big enough, he stopped chanting and unleashed it, sending it right at the group of saiyans. As expected, they dodged, and he shot a beam at Gohan, hitting him in the gut. He gasped and stumbled back, holding his stomach.

"Daddy!" Pan yelled.

"I'm fine." he replied, getting up and glaring at Tenrai. "Nice shot."

"Ayame!" they heard Rikimaru yell, standing beside the fallen ninja. She had a deep wound in her stomach that was bleeding. Rikimaru growled and attacked Onikage head on. Not expecting it, the demon got slashed across the gut. He fell and gripped his stomach, while Rikimaru went over to Ayame. He knelt down and lifted her head gently, shaking her slightly. "Wake up. Damn it, wake up." the young girl stirred, her eyes unfocused.

"Riki?"

"You're going to be alright. You have to stay with me though. Think of Kiku, think of Pan and Bra… think of me." he whispered. She nodded, and motioned behind him with her head. He turned just in time to dodge Onikage's attack. He placed Ayame down on the ground, leaning her against the wall. Quickly he took his mask off, and placed it to the cut on her stomach. "Keep it there, and press hard." he ordered, turning back to Onikage. He attacked the demon, growling the entire time. "You will pay."

"I'd like to see you try." Onikage smirked, going to punch him, but missed. Rikimaru kicked him in the back, before slashing him again with his sword. He continued to slash and kick the demon until he moved no longer. He had finally slain him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, turning his attention to the saiyans and Tenrai. He watched as Goku and Vegeta got slammed into the wall.

"We're fan-fucking-tastic." Vegeta growled, forming a blast and launching it at Tenrai.

"Go and take care of, Ayame." Pan yelled, dodging a fireball and launching one of her own blasts. With a nod, Rikimaru picked up Ayame and ran from the room wanting to get her some place safe.

'_I'm going against all codes but if she dies I'll never forgive myself.' _he thought, running out of the fortress and into the shadows.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other before nodded.

"Kamehameha/Final Flash!" they yelled in unison, their blasts intertwining with each other. It hit Tenrai dead on, dazing him long enough for Bra, Pan, Goten and Trunks to attack him with their own blasts. They released their blasts and weakened him drastically.

"A few more hits should do it." Gohan said, getting ready to form another kamehameha. Tenrai stood and laughed.

"Go ahead, attack me, but I won't go down alone, I will take one of you with me."

"Save it for someone who cares." Pan growled, forming a large blast in her hand. All the saiyan warriors gathered together, forming their attacks while Tenrai formed his own. They both released their attacks at the same time, black light mixing with blue.

"Push it." Goku yelled, giving all he had into the blast. Vegeta looked at him, and reluctantly did the same, his son doing the same. Soon all of them had given everything they had, but it still wasn't enough. All of a sudden, they heard a loud groan, and saw Tenrai had turned his back. His attack lessoned, and that gave the warriors the opportunity they needed to destroy him once and for all. With a final push, their attack over powered his, their attack engulfing him.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed, as their attack killed him. Using up what little energy he had left, he formed a small blast, and shot it, hitting it's target before he died. No one had noticed the blast. The only thing that told them it was there was the ear piercing scream that was heard. All turned, and saw the young blue haired princess on the ground, a hole right through her stomach.

"BRA!" Trunks yelled, running over to her. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her. "Wake up. Wake up." he yelled, shaking her. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he realized she was gone. "B-chan." he whispered. Vegeta came over, feeling tears in his own eyes as he looked at the motionless body of his daughter.

"Bra," he whispered, forgetting his pride and letting the tears fall. By now, all the saiyans were crying, mourning the loss of the young girl.

"We can bring her back." Goku said, remembering the dragon balls. Pan looked up at him and nodded.

"We can?"

"Yes. Has she died before?" Pan simple shook her head no and sniffed.

"Then we can bring her back."

"But that would mean finding the balls Kakarot." Rikimaru stepped forward and spoke.

"No you don't. Lord Gohda has a sword, and it's able to bring people back from the dead."

"Then let's go." Trunks said, his voice low, full of sadness. Rikimaru nodded and they ran out of the castle, or in the saiyans case, flew out. Once they were out of the castle, Rikimaru stopped and went into a shadowed area, and came back out with Ayame in his arms. None of them saw her breathing. They looked at him sympathetically, especially Pan, she knew how much he loved her.

"You'll be able to tell her, Riki." she said, smiling softly. Rikimaru nodded and ran as fast as he could, wanting to get back as soon as he possibly could.

"You know, I could always instant transmission us back to your home." Goku said. Everyone accept Trunks and Rikimaru anime fainted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vegeta yelled.

"I wasn't thinking. My main thought was to get here and save the girls." he said. They all just nodded, and grabbed on to him, Rikimaru following their actions.

Within minutes the group was back at the village. Almost immediately Kizu came running out of the hut and up to them.

"Did you g-" the stopped speaking when he saw Bra in Trunks' arms. The little boy looked up at Trunks, his bottom lip quivering. "Is she?"

"Yes, but we're gonna bring her back, okay?" Trunks told his son, seeing the boys sad face turn into a slightly happy one.

"So, she'll be okay?"

"Yes." Trunks replied, looking down at his son. The little boy walked next to his father and grandfather, anxious to see his mother. Both men looked at each other, then down at the little boy. They both noticed that he resembled Vegeta with the black hair. Only difference was that it had a bluish tint. Kizu's eyes were exactly like his parents. They shimmered and were very easy to read. They made it to the castle and walked in, practically running up to Lord Gohda's chambers.

"Lord Gohda." Rikimaru said, running up to the man. As if he read their minds, he pulled a sword from behind his back.

"Put them down here." he said. Both men did as told, and put their mates down. In a quick motion, Lord Gohda slashed the sword over their bodies. Their wounded started to heal, and they opened their eyes.

"What, what's going on?" Ayame asked, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Bra asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, Tenrai and Onikage killed you, and now you've been brought back to life." Goten said. Both girls looked at each other.

"Are they dead?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. We disposed of them." Rikimaru said, smiling softly for the first time in ages. Bra spotted Kizu in between her mate and father and smiled.

"Come here, sweetie." she said. Kizu walked up to her and she picked him up, standing up herself. "Miss me?"

"Yes." he answered, snuggling into her neck. She smiled and hugged him tight, walking over to Trunks, who embraced them both. Ayame walked over to Rikimaru, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"All of you, go get some rest. Spend time with each other." Lord Gohda said, winking. The girls blushed and the men nodded a thank you. Together the group left the castle, heading to their own houses.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Goku asked, smiling softly at the couple. Both girls looked up at their fathers.

"Can we?"

"Yes." both fathers said quickly, not wanting to put their kids through anymore of this. Both couples laughed.

"When do we leave?" Bra asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I think tonight we all need a good rest." Goku said, looking at them all. They agreed and went back to the house, going to their sleeping area's. Bra and Trunks tucked Kizu in before retreating to their room, while Goten and Pan went to their room. That night was peaceful for all. Nothing threatening them or their family, no demons to take care of, all was peaceful… for now.

**What did you think? I am really terrible with endings so I apologize if it seemed a bit rushed. And if you would like a sequel just let me know. I'm sure you would all like to know how Bulma reacts to a grandchild.**

**Bulma: A GRANDCHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *plugs ears from her screaming* I SAID IF THE REVIEWERS WANT IT!!!!**

**Bulma: *gets pissed off scary look* SAY YES SAY YES!!!!**

**Me and everyone else: *sweat drop* Uh, please review people, and thank you for sticking through the story.**


End file.
